


Dupstep! Branch x Synth

by cursegirl



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), TrollsTopia
Genre: Branch x Synth, M/M, NOT BROPPY, Nothing in that episode was straight, Super fuffy, adorableness, gay boys, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursegirl/pseuds/cursegirl
Summary: Branch and Synth's relationship bloomed faster then the speed of sound, now they must work together to handle all sorts of situations with all the tribes living together. Chaos is bound to happen with alot of fun adventures on the way.Based on the episode Branch Out of Water Cause no way any of that was straight.Warning! lots of gay cute moments if you do not like then do not read
Relationships: Branch/Synth (Trollstopia)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 76





	1. Branch Out of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Like you seriously can NOT watch that episode and tell me that was god damm straight! Branch literally held Synth's face in his hands just mere inches from his own!
> 
> I nearly died from cuteness overload.

Synth couldn't believe it! Not only was branch down in the lagoon but he was talking to him! Wanting to be friends!! On the outside Synth kept himself chill like he didn't even notice the pop Troll.

But on the inside? Synth was flipping out! BRANCH WANTED TO BE FRIENDS!!.

Ever since the day where poppy and branch trapped them in that fun lockdown Synth couldn't stop thinking about the troll who had managed to make a troll that wouldn't unlock unless it could sense friendship. Like that was amazing! And made so quickly.

Branch was amazing to synth, the way he was cautious but also fun loving, caring but critical, logical but also open minded.

Even when he heard poppy had given branch the most unbelievable task of making two meteorites crash together branch had tried! Even when he failed!.

How could someone not fall in love with the safety dork in front of him.!

Synth was so lost in his internal excitement he was missing what the pop troll was saying?

"I spend the day here doing things you all like to do" Branch was saying when synth finally blinked out of his thoughts. WAIT?! Branch was gonna spend the whole day with him?! YUS YUS YUS!!!

"well dubstep I know we're the tech-no trolls but to that I say I mean we say" Synth quickly fixed his little mistake.

"TECH-YES" Synth and the other techno trolls cheered loudly.

Immediately Synth took branch to his favorite activity.

"ha ha! one thing we techno trolls love to do while making new friends is whirlpool surfing" Synth cheered as he glided over the water and surfing along the whirlpool's edge before diving in and out of it. Branch stood on the shore watching in horror!. Synth could get hurt!

"surfing?! That's a killer vortex"! Branch shouted only feeling a slight relief when Synth jumped out of the water and landed next to him on the safe shore.

"I know! totally killer" Synth couldn't help himself as he leaned forward wrapping a arm around branch's shoulders, it felt right but he couldn't stay there long.

"Woo"!! Synth shouted quickly before gently pushing branch off the safe shore and into the water, only to watch as branch got sucked up by the whirlpool. huh maaybe synth should have taught him how to first.

Once synth got branch out of the vortex and made sure he was ok, Branch was luckily ok just very agitated and spitting out mouth fulls of water. So to help him relax Synth took branch to a treadingtation session.

"Yo! In Treadingtation, you can only float when you turn down the volume of the world and turn up the volume of you! can you hear 'you' dupstep"? Synth smiled as he tread above water.

When Synth looked over though he realized poor branch was struggling to stay afloat, he was panicking to much to properly tread, Synth had to dive to the rescue when branch was yet again pulled into the whirlpool.

"there there I got ya" Synth swam back to shore pulling branch with him, looking at the troll worried as Branch spat out and huffed angrily. ok so maybe instead of water activities they could do something else. So instead Synth helped branch dry off before taking him away from the water to another very relaxing activity popular with techno trolls.

"Bro, I swear nothing gets your head right like sea urchin acupuncture" Synth smiled brightly at branch as they lay on the tables, he hoped this one wouldn't harm or irritate branch, if branch didn't want to hang out with synth anymore it would break his heart.

"Just lean into it" Synth let out a relaxed sigh as the other techno troll added another pin before closing his eyes.

"No! No, no! Oh! Huh"? Synth quickly opened his eyes looking up just as Branch ran off screaming, leaving behind a heartbroken Synth.

"aw man..."Synth sighed sitting up resting his head in his hands sadly, the other two techno trolls gave him a comforting smile but couldn't do much else for their friend.

So Synth went back to Techno Lagoon, a Rave was happening like usual so putting on a brave smile Synth joined in hopes of dancing away his feelings.

"synth"? Synth looked up shocked before looking behind him in disbelief! It was branch?! he was back!? why?! How?!

"look, we got off to a rough start but I wanna work through it, what do you say" Branch told him as synth was trying very hard to not just explode in happiness! Branch really wants to give it another try?! This was the best day ever! well Synth could imagine a day that could top this one (one where maybe he and branch go further then being friends) but that could wait!

Synth couldn't stop the gasp as branch held up two green glowsticks! nearly the same green as Synth's heart and arms! did he do that on purpose?! this troll was gonna be the end of Synth if he kept being so cute!

"Let's get this friendship started" Branch cheered as everyone else did to! Synth swooped in ready to scoop up the troll. two others saw him and thought the same idea as the three scooped branch up holding him above them.

Synth had actually just wanted to hold branch but he didn't mind his two friends also being happy that branch wanted to be friends.

First thing was back at the whirlpools, this time Branch had actual swimwear on and had two leaves attached to his feet to help him surf on the water.

Synth Surfed up to branch as the troll was struggling to get his balance giving him thumbs up as support, Branch managed to hold his balance long enough to give Synth a nervous smile back before he hit a small wave wrong and it sent him falling into the water.

Branch washed up face down onto the shore with Synth sliding through onto the sand just a second after him, Synth smiled down at branch before holding his hand out. It again took all his willpower not to squeal when Branch actually took his hand, instead Synth just kept hold of him and pulled him along to the next activity.

This time it was only Branch and Synth alone doing Treadingtation, Synth watched with a frown as Branch struggled to stay up before gently reaching out and touching his hand to get his attention. Once he felt branch's eyes on him Synth showed Branch how to take deep breaths and relax himself instead of struggling.

Unfortunately Branch still sank but he was getting better.

This brought them back to the Sea urchin acupuncture but instead of laying on a table Synth stayed by branch's side, when the Pink techno troll was ready Synth could see branch still panicking.

So the only natural thing for synth to do was hold branch's arm and show him the same breathing technique from before to try and help him calm down, Synth didn't move his hand as branch relaxed and went through with the acupuncture. Synth was very proud of him!

Before tackling the whirpool again Synth and Branch took some time for branch to practice his balance with a wooden board and a mushroom with Synth showing branch some tricks on how to move.

Synth couldn't stop staring as the other flowed easily with the board on top of the mushroom and soon they felt ready to try the whirlpool again.

"dont worry bro! you got this I believe in you"! Synth told branch as he was putting the leaves back on. This time Branch glided easily over the water as if it was as natural as walking.

Synth couldn't believe Branch was bad at this just a few hours again as he surfed over to him getting a high-five from branch that left him feeling all giddy, Synth surfed on ahead and was already in the whirlpool when branch caught up.

This made them perfectly opposite of each other and Synth couldn't help the big smile on his face as he watched Branch having fun and enjoying himself while spending time with him.

to finish off they gave the treadingtation a try, Synth couldn't get rid of the happy smile as when he snuck a peek at the other he saw Branch, Relaxed, Calm and treading perfectly above the water.

"wow! this has been great Synth" Branch said once he had changed back to his normal clothes. Synth wished it could be like this all the time, seeing Branch smile like that. He wanted to keep that smile all the time.

"I feel like we made a genuine connection" Branch continued as Synth smiled at him, oh branch I've felt connected to you since I first saw you silly! was what Synth wanted to say but that would be weird.

"Yeah dubstep! we make a great mashup"! was what Synth said instead using this chance to gently nudge branch with his elbow.

"In fact we've been thinking we're gonna give you those hot springs"! Synth announced, he wanted to see it again, that happy smile and branch had said something earlier about the hot springs in the morning.

That was it! that super happy smile that was lighting up branch's face right now! that was the smile Synth wanted to keep close to him in his memory forever!. Synth went back home as he and branch parted with the biggest goofiest smile on his face and even the other Tehcno trolls could tell something good had happened.

Synth was surprised when one of the other trolls swam up to him with a knowing smile and gave him two green glowsticks.

"I think dupstep left them behind" She giggled before swimming off, Synth looked at them with a far off smile as he kept hold off them before swimming home for a good night sleep.

The Next morning though Synth could barely think straight, he kept bumping into things, He knew why but he didn't want to admit it, if he did the he would have to take the springs away from branch and he didn't want that.

"where are you heading to Synth" He barely heard Laguna ask him as he wandered up to the surface.

"oh uh flavor berry picking or something" Synth yawned back before groggily walking off bumping into things as he did.

The next thing he knew he was waist deep in pink glitter and he could hear Branch's voice calling him.

"synth? Synth"! Synth could hear the voice clear as day calling out his name. Was branch looking for him?!

"AHHH!!! HELP!!Synth screamed trying to lead branch to him, hope filled synth when he saw the teal and blue troll come into sight.

"Oh No SYNTH"! Branch screamed in horror and fear as he automatically flew his hair in Synth's direction, synth reached out as the hair came just close of him, but not close enough.

"I can't reach" Branch yelled in panic as he hair came hurling back at him, Synth was just to far away.

"This is it for me dubstep" Synth said as he sank furthur.

"the final beat drop"! Synth felt the need to tell branch how he really felt bubbling up as he was now up to his neck barely keeping his arms up.

"But if I'm going out, I'm going out raving" Synth demanded managing to pull the two green glowsticks branch had left behind yesterday and moving his arms up and down trying to smile away the pain.

Branch looked around quickly as Synth kept trying to go out raving, Branch didn't want Synth hurt! he didn't know why but he wanted to make sure no harm ever came to Synth again even if he had to hold him and never let go!.

With a determined look Branch used his hair to send him flying into the glitter right next to Synth.

"Dubstep?! what are you doing" Synth couldn't believe it what was ranch doing he was gonna get himself hurt! Killed even in this quick sand! Synth didn't care about his own survival if it meant Branch would be safe.

"I'm helping my friend" Branch told him, the word Friend hit Synth both happy and upsetting, on one hand he was glad to be branch's friend but his heart also said he wanted to be more.

"You can float out of this if you treaditate" Branch told him, honestly why the idea hadn't occurred to Synth before was probably from the surprise and panic.

"Just turn down the volume on the world and turn up the volume of you" Synth was so happy and in awe to hear Branch quote him like that. he would be blushing if it wasn't for the situation.

"Like you taught me! can you hear you" Branch urged him on, Synth could feel that feeling bubbling up again.

"Bro! that's a pretty high stakes move right now" Synth couldn't relax! he was to panicked the glitter had now reached his head, he stared at branch with wide panicked eyes, he was terrified.

"Look at me! Now turn up the volume on you"! Branch demanded, Synth couldn't STOP looking at branch even when Branch held his face in his hands, they felt soft and made Synth feel safe, he was so close, he looked so determined, so sure that it would work, branch believed in him, how could he refuse that face?

"turn up the volume on you! turn up the volume on you"! Branch kept repeating even as they both sunk under the Glitter together, still so close Synth could still feel branch's presence even without being able to see him.

A bubble slowly formed in the glitter before exploding revealing the two trolls now holding hands as they treaditated together with calm smiles on their faces, The two managed to get themselves out of the glitter with Synth not looking anywhere but at branch who still held his hand until they got back onto land and was brushing off the glitter goop.

"Dubstep! you saved me" Synth just felt so happy and thrilled he felt like he could rocket all the way to the other side of the universe and back.

"yeah, well its the least I could do for a friend" Branch was smiling back at him, All synth wanted to do was hug him and never let go! never ever! even when Branch said the word friend it couldn't stop the big sappy smile on Synth's face.

"In fact Synth, I want the techno trolls to have the hot springs, you guys need it more then I do" Branch told him with that same smile, Synth couldn't believe it! Branch was giving him the hot springs he loved so much?!

"dubstep this is so sick of you, would you join us...me for our morning rave" Synth asked carefully before grabbing hold of branch's hand again

"A rave? at 4:00 am"? Branch asked like he was surprised, Synth gave his hand a small squeeze in hope.

"ehhh" Branch started which only made Synth start to in hopes of convincing him, Synth leaned closer and closer still smiling.

Synth won and the next morning during the 4 am Rave Branch was also there for his swim!.

"this is ten times refreshing as my morning swim" Branch said once he dived under the water to talk to Synth.

"The water? the beat its..."Branch started to say, Synth could feel it growing as he and branch leaned against each other's backs to finish the sentence.

"MEH MEH MEH MEH" The two cheered as the other techno trolls cheered as well. Synth couldn't get enough of this! in fact he couldn't take it anymore.

When the Rave finished and the other techno troll's left to start their day Synth waited as branch himself was drying off ready to head home.

"hey synth whats up buddy" Branch came over to the Techno troll who he thought would have left by now.

"I just gotta do oonneee thing I've been wanting to do for a while, but you had your helmet on" Synth had a wide grin on his face that branch couldn't udnerstand, what would Synth need to do that his helmet got in the way off.

That question was answered when synth grabbed his face, in much the same way Branch had done in the glitterquick sand, Except Synth did an extra.

Holding Branch's face in his hands Synth had a big goofy smile as he lunged forward and kissed branch.

The two stayed like that, Branch in shock and Synth in pure bliss before he pulled away and took a step back giving Branch a shy smile.

"so haha I'll uh see you later..Branch" Synth said slowly as he stared at branch's wide eyes before turning to dive in the water. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his, when Synth turned around he was faced with a blushing Branch who had one hand holding Synth's and the other placed gently on his mouth.

"s-so you uh...'Like' me" Branch whispered, Oh! so he wasn't furious with him! that's good! synth beamed as he smiled eagerly and nodded quickly.

"w-wow..."Branch muttered looking confused.

"soooo....wanna give this a try? if you don't that's ok I'll be just as happy being your friend" Synth asked hopefully keeping his eyes locked on branch's.

It took a agonizing long minute for branch to give a shy nod.

"I've....I've never dated before but...yea I'd like to try"Branch muttered his face still a furious blush, Synth on the other hand lit up with happiness as he scooped the troll up and started floating and spinning in circles in the air frazzling the poor pop troll.

"woah! woah! ok put me down please! getting dizzy" Branch shouted until Synth finally put him down.

"I'm just! I'm just SO HAPPY!! thank you thank you for giving this a try! I'll see ya later Dubstep" Synth smiled as he gave Branch a quick kiss on the cheek before diving back into the water. leaving a stunned blushing branch holding his cheek.


	2. Over the Moon with happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love last chapter! I just HAD to write another chapter from all the support thank you all so much!
> 
> Synth respects Branch's choice and gets to know the pop troll more.

You would have to be blind to not see the over whelming joy that was Synth, The other Techno trolls could only smile and guess at what could possibly be making the ambassador swim around in circles with that happy love sick smile on his face.

Synth wasn't just happy, He was over the moon happy! so happy it could fill the galaxy ten times over. Even when he left the lagoon and was floating around the village, all the trolls could see the way he smiled and moved that something good must have happened.

"well someone is in a good mood" Synth was brought out of his trance by the little yellow troll smidge.

"Ah! I'm just so! YEEEEEAAHH"! Was all Synth got out before he scooped the little troll up spinning around.

"woah what really happened"? Smidge asked, she hadn't seen anyone this happy in a while and she wanted to know why so she could tell poppy.

"well its only THE BEST NEWS EVER"! Synth cheered pumping his arms in glee, Synth's smile and energy was contagious as smidge found herself smiling as well.

"soooo"? Smidge pressed in hopes he would tell her.

"I've got a special troll! and he's only the best,coolest troll ever"! Synth announced, hearing this filled Smidge with happiness.

"THAT IS THE BEST NEW'S WHO IS IT? IS IT A TECHNO TROLL? A COUNTRY? FUNK? CLASSICAL"?! Smidge screamed at the top of her voice in excitement, Synth opened his mouth to tell before stopping and thinking.

What if branch wasn't ready for Synth to tell everyone yet? they had literally just gotten together this morning after one kiss, he should ask him first.

"Well I can't tell you exactly who yet buuuuut I can tell you he is a pop troll that you know" Synth gave Smidge a cheeky smile as she whined from him not telling her the troll's name, Smidge ran off still whining and saying her 'oh my god' saying, Synth on the other hand immediately went looking for his special troll.

hehe that felt nice to think, HIS special one and only troll!

Smidge ran straight to poppy's pod screaming 'oh my god'

"hi smidge whats the news" Poppy knew who it was just hearing her voice, Poppy also knew smidge didn't scream like that unless something exciting has happened.

"POPPY!! you wont believe it! its Synth! hes got....hes got" Smidge started to say, Poppy started to feel worry, what?! was Synth sick?! what does he have.

"A SPECIAL TROLL"! Smidge screamed, The worry faded and was replaced with happiness and excitement.

"WHAT!! THIS IS AMAZING!! WHO IS IT! WHO IS IT"!! Poppy squealed with joy, only a few weeks into Trollstopia and one of them had already gotten into a relationship! this was the best.

"He didn't tell me! he only said it was a pop troll! and its someone we know" Smidge told her, this only caused Poppy's excitement to grow, not only a relationship but a relationship with a troll from a different tribe?! this was the perfect example of harmony! She needed to throw a party celebrating the relationship!.

"ok smidge! Operation find Synth's troll is ago"! Poppy and smidge suddenly had war paint on their faces as they brought up Poppy's scrapbook of friends.

"so! we can eliminate trolls from the country, Funk,Hard Rock and Classical since he said they are a pop troll" Poppy told her as smidge crossed out said troll's leaving them a smaller list of pop trolls that they knew interacted with Synth.

"our first suspect....guy diamond, He was Synth's buddy during the buddy system and the two seemed to get along quiet well" Poppy determined before the two girls jumped out of the pod and ran off to look for guy.

It wasn't hard for Synth to find branch, he found the teal troll tending to a garden near his bunker where he grew different kinds of fruits and veggies.

"heeeeeeyyyy guess who" Synth snuck up behind branch covering his eyes with his hands making branch stop what he was doing.

"geez I wonder who could have glowing purple skin and that voice" Branch said sarcastically making Synth hold back a laugh.

"its me! Synth" Synth couldn't hold back his laugh as he let go of branch, The pop troll turned to face synth with a slight smile.

"wow I never would have guessed" Branch rolled his eyes playfully making Synth grin even wider.

"hey hey! what are you up to? gardening? that's so cool! need help"? Synth moved around branch to get a closer look at the garden. it looked like a lot of hard work, it was almost like the coral gardens back at Techno reef.

"I enjoy growing my own food, unlike other pop trolls I enjoy a healthy diet that doesn't consist of sugar and cupcakes" Branch sat back down where he was weeding a part of the field, Synth watched over his shoulder with interest.

"hey you know we techno trolls have this snack, we grow them in gardens to, Seaweed! its pretty good if you dry it out"! Synth offered tot he troll.

"hmm sounds like it could be good to give a try" Branch thought, he didn't know seaweed could be edible, Branch wouldn't turn down the chance to try some techno food.

"I'll bring some next time ok"! Synth smiled happily! Branch thought for a moment before reaching for his strawberry plants and picking one of the ripe ones before holding it out to synth.

"here" Branch huffed feeling himself get embarrassed from this small thing, it got worse when he looked and saw instead of just using his hand Synth had leaned forward and ate the strawberry right out of his hand.

"Delicious! better then the ones at the trolls market" Synth smiled as he ate, it was beautiful! sweet and juicy and perfectly ripe! one of the best strawberries Synth had eaten since he got here. It was even better when he saw how flushed branch looked.

"haha! that face is so adorable! how has no one scooped you up before me"? synth laughed arching his eye brow at branch who just looked even more flustered.

"uh I don't know, I didn't really feel a connection to anyone before..."Branch huffed under his breath, Synth let out a loud gasp before flopping onto the ground dramatically.

"such a crime! but I'm glad! cause that's good for me! and its their loss"! Synth beamed laying on the grass, Branch watched him confused, no one had ever acted his way around him before.

"oh! I have something to ask you" Synth sat up remembering earlier when he was talking to smidge.

"soo I was just SO HAPPY earlier that obviously other trolls noticed, even that little troll friend of yours smidge, she asked why I was happy, but I didn't know if you would feel comfortable with me telling her about us yet, so I didn't tell you that it was you but I wanted to ask how you felt about telling others" Synth asked grabbing onto Branch's hands.

"wow...first of all thank you for putting my feelings into consideration, guess I didn't think of it...can we just keep it between us?...for a little while? its just poppy will get so over excited I don't want to deal with that until I'm mentally prepared" Branch said tensing up expecting Synth to be upset or angry.

"I understand" Synth smiled gently resting his forehead on branch's, that was not what the Teal troll expected but it gave him a happy safe feeling.

"So Guy diamond, you seem to get along well with synth wouldn't you agree" Poppy and Smidge had found Guy and taken him back to Poppy's pod to interrogate.

"hmm yea I guess so, Synth's pretty cool" Guy smiled shrugging, he wasn't sure why Poppy and smidge were asking him these questions but he didn't mind.

"so pretty close right....close enough to be....EACH OTHER'S SPECIAL TROLL" Smidge yelled slamming her hands on the table guy was sat in front.

"what?! no no you misunderstand! me an Synth are friends nothing more, more like party brothers" guy laughed at his two friends, is that was this was about.

"come to think of it when I saw Synth earlier he seemed over the moon happy" Guy added think to earlier, he had just thought Synth was having a really good day, made a great rave had happened. buuut if Synth now had a special troll it would make sense he was so happy.

"besides if I was the one dating Synth do you really think I could keep it a secret"? Guy asked crossing his arm's with a smug smile. Poppy and Smdige looked at it each other.

That was true guy never looked away from attention there's not way he would keep a relationship a secret.

"ok guy your free to go, please take a cupcake on your way out" Poppy pointed to a plate of cupcakes, Guy happily took one as he left leaving Poppy and smidge to cross guy's name off the list.

"he has a point, a lot of the trolls on our list wouldn't tell a relationship a secret" Smidge muttered looking over the list.

"there is one troll who might be to shy to tell everyone straight away" Poppy pointed to a blue troll on the list.

"of course" Smidge muttered and the two were again on the hunt.

"isn't this boring to you" Branch asked Synth who had been watching Branch tend the garden for 30 minutes now.

"not at all! in fact I'm really happy to have the chance to see what you like it do" Synth beamed, he had been laying on the ground happily watching as branch watered, weeded, and took care of his field. He even showed Synth how to properly turn the soil over for new plants.

"huh...normally poppy can't sit still for a mere few minutes when I try to garden around her" Branch shrugged, Synth frowned, how could poppy not find this interesting?! its literally raising plants to life!

"ok all done" Synth was broken out of his thought's by branch's voice as he set the plow and other tools to the wide, taking a wet cloth from the bucket of water Branch wiped his forehead. Synth couldn't help staring at him.

"wow...you're beautiful" Branch flushed as sudden Synth was right in front of his face staring at him like how Poppy looked when she blissed out for seven hours.

"o-oh..."Branch had no idea what to say to that, no one ever complimented or looked at him like that before, it was very over whelming feeling.

"what else are we gonna do today" Synth snapped out of it bring a big smile on his face.

"hmm..well I've got to gather some things from the forest and there's a few projects in the bunker I want to work on...but that'll be boring for you" Branch muttered as he thought.

"what?! no way! I wanna spend the whole day learning more about you and what you like to you! like you did for me"! Synth grabbed Branch's hands in excitement before picking up some of the gardening tools.

"I'll help you put these away" Synth smiled as branch picked up the other tools before with a slight flushed face led Synth to his bunker.

"wwooaah this is so cool dubstep" Synth whispered in awe as branch led him to a hatch in the ground and then into the underground wonderland that was branch's home, Branch let Synth wander around as he cleaned and properly put away the tool's before getting his pack and list of things he needed from the forest.

"ok ready to go"? Branch called out through the bunker, next thing he knew he was on the floor as Synth had flew at him very fast and tackled the other to the floor in a hug.

"This! Place! Is! Amazing"! Synth yelled as he hugged branch tightly, he could stay here forever!.

"thank you, yea I've proud of my bunker its incredibly fortified for any disaster situation" Branch boasted when he finally managed to sit up with the techno troll still clung to him, Synth sat there with his arms still around branch as he listened to branch talk about how much security was on the bunker and all the preparations that had been put into it.

Synth really could stay here forever.

"Its you isn't it Biggie" Poppy and Smidge corned Biggie in his pod during his usual afternoon tea time and were now sat at his little table drinking tea and eating biscuits as they questioned him.

"its me what"? Biggie asked his friends confused trying to think if he had done any surprise gifts or something to them recently.

"You're Synth's Special troll" Smidge again asked as she munched on a biscuit.

"Synth has a special troll? aw that's so sweet! I'll bake some congratulation cupcakes" Biggie completely forgot he was being questioned as he stood up to make cupcakes.

"do you know who his partner is? I want to decorate little faces onto the cupcakes! oh! what if I make them heart shaped cookies instead with their faces decorated on them"! Biggie gushed.

"that's what we're trying to figure out! we don't know, all Synth said was they are a pop troll that we know" Poppy groaned out loud as she rested her head on the table sadly munching on a cookie.

Biggie just so happened to look out his pods window and saw a sight that made him smile, out side he could see none other then Synth walking towards the forest.

And with Synth was Branch, at first Biggie could put it off as Synth just happening to be with branch, that was until Synth suddenly held onto branch's hand and kissed his cheek before floating off ahead of the teal troll, laughing as branch chased after him.

So that's who Synth's troll was, and it made sense. Branch wasn't really one for big open celebrations so obviously branch wouldn't be going around announcing it to a village of party hungry trolls that would crowd him forever.

He SHOULD tell poppy what he saw but...it wasn't biggie's place to tell her it was branch's and Synth's so Biggie just continued to bake the cookies, only he waited until Poppy and smidge left before decorating the cookies with a smile on his face.

Branch and Synth left the forest later as the sun was starting to dip into evening, Branch's pack full and list check off as they walked back to his bunker to drop it off chatting the whole way.

Synth was very happy with the day, he felt like he got to learn more about branch and get closer to him, He now knew branch knew the forest like the back of his hand, knowing which parts to avoid and where certain predators would be during different seasons, he also knew a lot about what herbs and plants were ok to use and what to use them for, whether it was for food, medicine or crafting branch knew!.

His troll was so smart it was amazing to listen to him talk.

"well its getting late I guess I should return to the lagoon" Synth let out a long dramatic sigh, he knew he needed to return but that didn't mean he had to like it. He was surprised when branch followed him out of the bunker.

"um...I'm walking you home" Branch huffed under Synth's confused look which immediately change to a happy one. Synth held his arm out to branch who grumbled before taking it and the two started their walk to Techno Lagoon, taking the longer and less used route.

Synth wished it would last forever only frowning a little when they reached the elevator to the lagoon.

"see you tomorrow synth" Branch said good bye as he turned to leave, only to be stopped by Synth grabbing his arm, turning to question him Branch was shut up when Synth kissed his cheek again.

"what? you can't leave without a goodbye kiss" Synth laughed before freezing when he felt branch move closer and give him a return kiss of the cheek.

"bye Synth"! Branch's face was aflame as he ran off afterwards disappearing from sight quickly. Meanwhile Synth dived into the water doing a little victory dance as he swam down. how could life get any better?!


	3. Cloud control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episode Cloud control but with added Brynth moments!
> 
> I imagine the only Reason synth could ever get angry at cloud guy is when the cloud is messing with his dupstep at least in this story that is.  
> Also the techno troll's don't necessary like lying but they also know better then to gossip about things they have no business gossiping over.

Synth was just hanging out with two other techno trolls when he saw branch out if the corner of his eye, automatically he went to wave and greet him when he noticed someone else.

A cloud? Was hanging around a annoyed looking branch, this just wouldn't do.

"Hey dubstep! How's it hanging bro"! Synth held up his hand getting a high five and fist bump from branch who gave him a relieved smile.

"Oh hello, branch is this one of your new friends" synth narrowed his eyes at the cloud talking to his branch. He also saw the way the other trolls glared at the cloud.

"Cloud guy this is Synth, the Ambassador of the techno troll, Synth this monstrosity....is Cloud guy" Branch growled cloud guys name like a bad taste.

"It's great to meet ya synthy boy" Cloud guy he's his hand out for a high five.

"Doont" branch whispered to synth, he took branch's advice and as much as he would like to, he refused to high five the cloud.

"Haha your funny" cloud guy laughed putting his hand away before disappearing to go bother someone else.

"What's his deal" Synth asked as branch let out a exhausted sigh.

"He's only the most annoying thing in existence! He always shows up to push my buttons and sometimes destroys my stuff and then sucks up to poppy making me the bad guy" Branch ranted angrily letting out a frustrated groan.

Synth smiled sympathetically rubbing branch's back to relax him.

"Sounds awful" Synth sympathized with branch as he glared at where cloud guy was now bothering Laguna.

"Does Laguna know him"? Branch asked before walking over to them, Synth followed along, he was worried about branch and this cloud.

"Laguna do you know cloud guy" Branch asked the smart troll who had been doing some archaeology before getting pestered by cloud guy.

"Unfortunately I do know this particular example of cloudicus-irritatium" Laguna grumbled getting confused looks from the two boys while cloud guy swooned.

"Down low" cloud guy tempted Laguna hold his hand out for a high five.

"No I just not engage the cloud! He will simple pull his hand away and say to slow" Laguna frowned at her notes before cloud guy possessed the notebook making Laguna throw it away.

"But your the kind of troll to test out a hypothesis aren't yyou"cloud guy tempted.

"Laguna no" branch tried as Laguna lifted her hand to high five him.

"To slow" just as Laguna predicted cloud guy pulled his hand away making Laguna fall flat on the ground.

"Woah hey! There was no need to make her fall" Synth helped Laguna up narrowing his eyes at the cloud. He decided he did not like this cloud and normally synth liked everyone.

" I really gotta thank poppy for this trollstopia, having all my favorite trolls in one place is gonna cut down on my commute" Cloud guy ignored synth in favor of putting his arm around branch's shoulders.

Synth felt anger rise in him, the cloud was way to close to branch for liking.

"Get off" Synth grabbed branch's other arm and pulled him away from cloud guy hugging the real troll close while glaring at the cloud.

"Oooh possessive aren't you, are you two really just friends" cloud guy smiled smugly.

"Hang on, all your favorite trolls? How many of us are there"? Branch quickly tried to distract cloud guy, the last person he wanted knowing about him and Synth was the cloud.

Son branch had called a meeting with other trolls who were bothered by cloud guy, this included Holly darling, Laguna, Lownote Jonas and Dante, Synth was there for support. 

It started with Holly talking about how she met cloud guy before branch noticed something.

"Hang on we're missing someone" branch pointed out while the others glanced around.

"There's a troll from every tribe here...except for the hard rock trolls" Branch had that look of serious thinking before he and everyone else made their way to find Val.

"Cloud guy? Yea he tried pulling those tricks on me...once" Val told them of how she would just give him an icy glare and make him run off.

"I can't believe you got the best of cloud guy! Can you teach us"?! Branch asked sitting next to her.

"Hmm I could or I could just show you" Val instructed them to go find cloud guy.

They did find cloud guy, who then dragged everyone but Synth since synth wasn't counted as one of his favorite trolls into a bunch of group photos.

As soon as he let them go Synth was grabbing branch and pulling him away from the cloud with a glare.

"Hey relax I'm ok...hes just annoying"branch whispered to Synth gently patting his arm.

Soon Val showed up with all of cloud guys dark secrets and failures which then sent cloud guy running off in tears.

Synth knew he should feel bad, the cloud looked real upset, but that cloud had been bothering his friend and boyfriend for a long time!

Synth stood to the side watching with a smile as the group cheered about cloud guys defeat until it was interrupted by a furious poppy.

"What did you do to cloud guy"! Poppy was absolutely humming while branch just looked at her confused until poppy dragged him and everyone else up onto a lonely mountain ledge.

"I spend all day looking for the perfect annoy-iversary present and this is how I find cloud guy" poppy was very angry as she pointed to the sobbing cloud who had someone grown a long bread during the few minutes he was gone.

"I'm sure he's fine" branch grumbled trying to shrug it off walking up to cloud guy and talking to him.

Cloud guy went on about how Val was right and now he was living here, as well as pulling out a sock made of tree bark and shoving his foot inside screaming in pain and going to his tent.

"See he's fine"! Branch counted turning to poppy.

"Guys come on help me out" branch turned to the others who had been irritated by the cloud, only for them to talk about how maybe cloud guy helped them in a weird way.

Synth frowned, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Well not me! All he's ever done is push my buttons! Push me right out of my comfort zone!....which improved my friendships...and made me a better troll" branch started to say looking past poppy and locking eyes with Synth. Synth smiled and gave him a supportive nod.

"Fine we'll fix this" branch sighed as they watched cloud guys tent get blown away and then his body to.

So branch and the other four sang a song for cloud guy showing him their appreciation for his way of helping them in his weird way.

Everything by was fine until cloud guy suddenly pulled off the board and revealed it was so a trick he had played with Val.

"You! Aarggh"!! Branch was furious, Synth had to grab his shoulders and stop him from jumping the cloud in anger.

"Ok we're leaving let's go, hey hey dubstep let's go acupuncture yea"? Synth offered trying to lead branch away and successfully pulled the angry troll away from the cloud who was still laughing.

"Oh darn I wanted to question Synth about his special troll" poppy groaned, she had been so distracted with cloud guy she forgot to talk to Synth about his secret relationship.

"That cloud is just so ARGH! He's so infuriating" Synth listens to branch rant as they laid down on the tables as two other techno trolls gave them the acupuncture session, branch had gotten a lot better with it once he was used to them.

"Hey don't let him get to you, if he bothers you to much just come to me and we can chill out together" Synth offered patting branch's hand.

"Thanks Synth" Branch sighed relaxing slightly now that he had been allowed to rant and someone had actually listened to him, normally the others would just laugh and say how 'its just cloud guy'

But Synth listened to him and even understood that cloud guy was infuriating to him. He didn't try to talk him into forgiving cloud guy or being the clouds friend.

It was nice having someone listen to him and even offer to help calm him down and listen to him rant and grumble. plus something about Synth was very calming to Branch, The techno troll had some sort of magic spell that calmed down Branch's fury just by being there.

"ok all done you two" The light blue techno troll grinned as she finished pulling back out off the spines, Branch felt himself flinch has he had forgotten where he was and that there was two other techno trolls with them.

Synth sat up stretching letting out a yawn, acupuncture also had a effect of relaxing him sometimes to the point of feeling sleepy.

"man that felt good" Synth yawned leaning back to lean against branch.

"don't fall asleep standing up"Branch grumbled his face turning a plum purple, neither noticed the two techno trolls were still there smiling at them with knowing.

"why don't you two go chill at the hot springs? no one else is gonna be there"? The pink techno troll offered, Branch whirled around to face them with shock and terror written on his pale face.

"oh don't worry, its not our job to go around telling everyone about you guys so we wont" The cyan troll assured branch as Synth smiled at his two friends, Synth scooped branch up before he could argue and swam off through the air quickly towards the hot springs.

"SYYYYNNNTHHHH" Poppy called out as she wandered around the village looking for the techno troll, She really wanted to ask him about his secret special troll! in poppy's mind a relationship should be celebrated with a big party, not kept hidden away, but she couldn't find him! where could he be? she had checked everywhere! all around trollstopia but couldn't find him! she even went to branch's bunker because last she remembered they were gonna hang out together.

"oh! right the acupuncture"! Poppy gasped as she ran to where the techno trolls gave out sea urchin Acupuncture, but when she got there Synth and branch where no were to be found.

When she asked the two techno trolls there, they simply smiled at each other and shrugged, Poppy groaned out loud as she walked away trying to think oh where could they be. She had checked every place that Synth might take branch to chill out but...

"OH! the Hot springs"! Poppy gasped as she ran straight to the secret hot springs Branch loved so much.

Synth flew very quickly to the hot springs so Branch didn't have a chance to argue about being carried, once they got there and were hidden away inside Synth still didn't put the other troll down, if anything he hugged him closer snuggling into the teal troll.

"ok Synth you can put me down now" Branch grumbled, it wasn't that he disliked Synth's hugs, he just didn't like being off the ground.

"buuut brrooo! your so comfy"! Synth whined trying to give branch puppy dog eyes.

"uuughh ok you can keep hugging me but can I at least be on the ground" Branch gave him, somehow the Techno troll's puppy eyes was even cuter then a puppy parade times ten, Synth seemed pleased with this answer as he put branch down and instead rested his head on-top of branch's as he continued to hug him.

"comfy" Synth sighed in content. branch felt his face burn up again, honestly this troll was gonna kill him from all the blood rushing to his face. They stayed like that for a moment before a idea came to branch.

With ease Branch knelt a little before moving his arm's under Synth's tail and picking up the troll.

"woah! bro if ya wanted to sweep me off my tail you could have just said so" Synth teased laughing. Branch just huffed before walking over to the hot springs and sitting on the edge so his legs were in the warm water before setting Synth down beside him, this way Synth could still hug him and branch couldn't get tired of standing.

"this is good to" Synth nuzzled against branch as his tail lay in the water next to branch's legs, they stayed in this position for a while both feeling just content and relaxed before an idea hit Synth, with no warning Synth let go of branch and dived under the water.

Branch had his eyes closed in content before he suddenly left cold, opening his eyes he realized Synth had done underwater.

"synth"? Branch watched the water waiting for any sign of Synth. it was only a minute before Synth dove up out of the water making a splash large enough branch had to turn away from the hot springs.

When Branch looked forward again, he almost choked when he came eye to eye with Synth, Synth had dove out of the water only to land right in front of branch, his hands resting on either side of the teal troll and his face only inches from his own as he leaned forward.

"hi" Synth smiled at the shocked troll.

"...hi"Branch managed to answer while he was still surprised by how close Synth was.

Synth lifted his arms off the ground, this made Branch automatically wrap his own arms around Synth's waist to stop him from falling, this only brightened Synth's smile as he gently cupped Branch's face with his hands.

As soon as Branch's eyes made contact with Synth's, The techno troll leaned forward and kissed branch, much softer then when he lunged himself at the troll last time.

It took a moment for branch to get over his shock to press back on Synth returning the kiss, Synth could swear he was glowing like a glowstick in the dark with how happy he felt.

Synth was the one that pulled away from the kiss first with a big love struck smile stuck on his face as he nuzzled his cheek against branch's.

"Synth...does it bother you I'm not as affectionate as you are"? Branch asked in a whisper of uncertainty, synth had been the one to hold his hand, pat his arms, pull him into hugs, Branch had only initiated a kiss once on Synth's cheek. did it bother the openly affectionate troll?

"of course not! your different from me and that's ok, plus your affectionate in your own way! you don't grumble when I hug you like you do during group hugs, you were the one who told me to calm down when the cloud was making me angry. plus you let me hug you all the time! that's your way of being affectionate"! Synth answered pulling himself back onto the hot spring edge next to branch.

"plus you said you're new to this kind of relationship right? so tech-no branch it does not bother me at all" Synth gave branch a smile bright enough to beat the sunlight.

"thanks Synth" Branch smiled before scooting closer to Synth to rest his head on his shoulder, Synth let out a happy squeal before wrapping his arm's around branch hugging him tightly.

"branch? Synth"? A voice from the cave's opening made both of them twist around to face...

"poppy"?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I think my heart just exploded from me trying to write a cute scene without fangirling over my own writing, is that weird?


	4. Secret not so Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy finds out.
> 
> Song: Boom, Clap by charli XCX

So Say poppy was surprised was the biggest understatement to exist.

What did poppy expect to find at the hot springs? maybe branch and synth just chilling together, maybe having a rave with other techno trolls, maybe just chatting and eating snacks.

Did she expect to see them cuddled up to each other after kissing? NOPE! This whole time Synth's secret troll was right in front of her! The whole time! why didn't she think of branch?! oh right because the two only became friends a day or two ago!.

"I think she's broken" Poppy was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the couple had walked up to her looking worried and branch had waved his hand in front of her face. She suddenly grabbed a hold of branch's wrist as she took a deep breath.

"ITS BEEN YOU THE WHOLE TIME"! Poppy screamed loud enough to possible cause a cave in if branch hadn't already known the cave was strong enough to not do that. Her loud voice made the two standing in front of her jump back, well as far as branch could with her iron grip on his wrist.

"poppy...no" Branch's eyes widen as he saw the look in her eyes, the oh so familiar look.

"WE HAVE TO ANNOUNCE AND CELEBRATE"!! Poppy screamed before started to run out of the cave dragging a yelling branch.

"BRANCH"! Synth was stunned for only a second before he swam quickly after his boyfriend and hyperactive friend.

"no no poppy! please stop just listen"! Branch pleaded as he tried to keep up on his feet, but the way poppy was holding his wrist and running made him stumble alot.

"I can't believe you forced poor synth to keep this a secret! everyone has noticed how happy he was! I thought it was weird he wouldn't tell us! oh of course! you would never tell"! Poppy kept talking ignoring branch's pleas as just branch being branch.

Synth was catching up and he felt his face screw up in anger at poppy's words. Branch didn't 'force' him to do anything! why was she ignoring her 'best friend'

"OH! I get it you were worried cause you don't know how to throw a coming out party?! don't worry branch I'll organize everything! its gonna be the biggest party ever! everyone will be there and we'll tell everyone! oh! maybe you and synth could proclaim love for each other in FRONT OF EVERYONE"! To poppy it was the best idea while poor branch was paling and feeling like he was gonna vomit.

"p-poppy...please" Branch paled in horror as they approached the large mushroom used for announcements, if she got up there nothing will stop her, the trolls will see her up there and know something was up, he could feel himself tearing up in terror.

"THAT'S ENOUGH"! Suddenly Poppy skidded to a stop as a angry Synth had teleported in front of her and was now staring down at her in rage while puffing up his chest, a automatic response when a techno troll is trying to intimidate someone.

"Synth? whats wrong"? Poppy tilted her head confused, why was synth so angry? wouldn't he want to celebrate this to? a big giant rave?

Synth just gave her a icy glare while he moved around her and gently removed her iron grip from branch's.

"he said to stop! why don't you listen! don't make announcements without our permission" Synth hissed at her baring his teeth while covering branch in a instinctive protective hug. Normally he wouldn't go this far but old genetic instinct took over the minute he saw a pale, scared and tearing branch.

Poppy froze...she had been trying to learn to listen more especially after the disaster of the world tour adventure.

"you're right I'm sorry I'll listen...why don't you wanna tell anyone branch" Poppy asked quietly going to take a step forward but stopping when she saw how prepared to fight Synth was, right now he reminded her of smidge.

"this! because I knew as soon as you knew you'd wanna throw a super big loud announcing party...poppy I'm still me I dont like that kind of thing, plus you would make a even bigger deal of it since I'm a pop troll and hes techno, knowing you, you would use it as a example of 'harmony' and trollstopia. I don't want our relationship as promotional material" Branch manged to say after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"I...yea your right...I'm sorry branch I shouldn't have rushed on like that, I'll let you tell who you want when you want, I wont tell a troll" Poppy sighed before smiling at her friend, she really messed up and she wanted to fix it, branch was different but he was still her best friend.

"thanks poppy...I forgive you" Branch sighed in relief, he was glad poppy gave in so easily, maybe that talk from back during the adventure was starting to sink in.

"can I just say? congrats branch and Synth I'm really happy you two found each other, oh but synth" Poppy smiled sweetly as she walked over to the relaxing Techno troll before pulling him to her.

"if you break his heart I don't care if you're an ambassador or if it ruins trollstopia I will break you right back"! Poppy's smile stayed sweet but Synth could see the threat was true in her eyes, he nodded quickly.

"Wouldn't ever dream of hurting my dubstep" Synth straightened up with a proud smile putting his hand over his heart in promise, this seemed to appease poppy.

"we'll I'll leave you to it sorry for interrupting your romantic time" Poppy teased as she skipped away.

"I can't believe she actually stopped and listened" Branch muttered trying to ignore what poppy had just said.

"and you" Branch now turned to Synth with a look of pure shock.

"what was all that about I seriously thought you were about to attack her" Branch stared at the usually chill out troll that had done a complete one-eighty just a minute ago.

"hmm its a automatic reaction for techno troll's, since we live in the ocean there's been times we have to fight larger fish that try to attack us, fish predators don't go after food that looks like to much of a fight or looks to big, so we automatically try to make ourselves look bigger and to tough to be worthy fighting, this also kicks in when our family or chosen mate is in danger" Synth explained getting a secret thrill when he saw branch's face flush up at the last part.

"so don't you worry bubble! I'll keep ya safe" Synth grinned scooping branch into another hug.

"b-bubble"?! Branch flushed at the pet name, he wasn't good with that kind of thing, so far branch couldn't even bring himself to so much as think of some kind of nickname for Synth.

"you knoowww what this calls for"? Synth grinned widely lifting branch up enough to be eye level.

"....rave time"? Branch questioned, Synth's smile seemed to get even bigger as he nodded so fast branch worried he was gonna hurt himself.

"YUSS"!! synth cheered before speeding off towards the lagoon, again refusing to let the teal troll down. lucky for them with how fast Synth was going no one was able to see much more then two blurs go past.

They reached the lagoon within just a few minutes and that was the only time Synth let branch down.

"Synth I like your hugs and everything but please...no more speeding like that I think my life just flashed before my eyes" Branch groaned as he had to kneel on the ground to get his bearings.

"aww sorry glowstick" Synth patted his back smiling at his new thought of a pet name.

"and stop with that it makes me feel bad I can't come up one for you" Branch muttered, he didn't actually mean for Synth to hear.

"hey what did I tell you earlier? you don't have to be like me, you don't have to force yourself, just do what feels right for you got it" Synth tilted his head while staring down at branch with a big smile like he normally does.

"does your face ever hurt from all that smiling"? Branch grumbled as he nodded.

"its worth it when I'm around you"! Synth shot back laughing at the blushing teal troll. without another word Branch put his helmet on before taking the elevator down to techno lagoon while Synth swam on ahead.

While swimming Synth had an idea, his grin couldn't get any wider as he swam faster down to the lagoon to quickly prepare before the elevator reached the bottom.

Branch was surprised when he exited the elevator and found Synth not waiting for him, maybe one of his friends caught him Branch thought shrugging before moving to where the rave was happening.

Alot of the techno trolls waved, they all knew branch from when he wanted to be friends with them, but they also knew Synth seemed to get brighter and happier around the pop troll, but that wasn't any of their business right.

"Found ya dubsetp" synth came up behind branch grabbing his waist startling the other

"hey I was surprised you weren't at the elevator" Branch turned in Synth's hold before noticing the look on synths face, that looked like a face of someone with a surprise.

"synth whats going on"? Branch narrowed his eyes glancing around carefully.

"don't you worry bout it bro! lets dance" Synth managed to distract Branch by grabbing his hands and started to swim around in a techno dance.

A few songs later and branch had completely forgotten about the strange look on synths face.

synth on the other hand waited until some of the other techno trolls managed to convince branch to join them in a group dance before glancing over at the set up for the music, Laguna was waiting by the set up, Synth held up a blue glowstick when Laguna saw it she nodded, that was the signal.

Suddenly instead of the normal Techno music blaring out the sound changed to a pop sound, at first the techno trolls were confused before just shrugging and dancing along.

Branch on the other hand was very confused when Synth swam over to him and bow holding out his hand.

"A dance Dubstep"? Synth asked still in his bow, Branch stared at him before glancing around, thinking back...the techno troll's didn't seem like they would go super crazy if they found out...he thought back to the two techno troll's at the acupuncture who had even said they wouldn't tell anyone.

So why not.

"Sure...starlight" Branch said putting his hand in Synth's, he could have sworn the techno troll had started to glow just like a star at the nickname.

_"Boom! Boom! boom! Clap!_

_You're picture perfect blue"!_ Branch eyed Synth once he started to hear the words of the song, a love song? this seemed like a strange coincidence. 

_"Sunbathing on the moon_

_Stars shining as your bones illuminate"_

Synth just smiled at him as he held onto branch's hand and swam a circle around branch, much like how most techno trolls danced with their partners, Branch glanced around and seeing other's do what Synth just did, Branch copied the motion by holding onto to Synth's hand and swimming in a circle following synth's lead. 

_"First Kiss just like a drug_

_Under your influence_

_You take me over you're the magic in my veins_

_This must be love"!_ Synth had a big smile as branch did the dance with him, he should probably explain to the troll this dance was mostly used by couples or family members, but that could wait till after the dance. Synth grinned as he spun branch around only keeping hold of him by his hand that he refused to let go.

_"Boom! Clap!_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and on and_

_Boom! Clap!"_ Synth grabbed branch's arm bringing him back close to him, close enough for Synth to put branch's hand against his beating heart. Branch looked up at Synth and locked eyes, Even branch could tell that this meant something, touching the trolls heart like this...it just had to mean something personal and special right?

_"You make me feel good_

_Come on to me! come on to me now!_

_Boom! Clap"!_ Branch was no idiot, he could now see clearly what synth was trying to do, another adorably romantic ploy to make branch a blushing mess, well this time he was gonna make the troll blush to. With a surge of confidence Branch changed it up by this time he was the one and spun Synth around.

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom! Clap!_

_You make me feel good!_

_Come on to me, Come onto me now"!_ Branch let Synth spin away from him before pulling the Troll back by his hand and dipped the techno troll, Synth was shocked for a moment from the bold move of the usual shy troll before he light up like a disco ball.

_"No Silver or no gold_

_Could dress me up so good_

_You're the glitter in the darkness of my world"!_ Branch felt the words resonate with him when he pulled synth up from the dip and was faced with a glowing Synth, Branch gave him a smirk before doing the same move Synth had taught him at the start, neither noticed how the other techno trolls had moved away leaving them in the center of their own world.

_"Just tell me what to do_

_I'll fall right into you_

_Going under, cast a spell, just say the word_

_I feel your love"_! The awkward swimming branch had before disappeared as the two swam around each other quickly trying to outmatch the other.

_"Boom! Clap!_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom! Clap"!_ The two didn't even noticed they had started to swim upwards as they continued to swim in a circle together not taking their eyes off each other.

_"_ _you make me feel good_

_Come on to me, Come onto me now!_

_Boom! Clap!"!_ The other Techno trolls watched in awe at the complete sync of the pop and techno troll, some of the couples smiled in knowing, only hearts connected as one could dance like that.

_"You are the light and I will follow_

_You let me lose my shadow_

_You are the sun, the glowing halo_

_And you keep burning me up with all of your love"!_ Almost with pure instinct Branch and Synth stopped before branch lifted his feet and Synth lifted his tail, they used each other to push themselves away only to dive down and back towards each other, unwilling making a heart from the bubbles left behind before swimming back to each other like magnets.

The song ended as the two breathed in just staring at each other....

Until the sound of applause and cheers echoed around them bringing them back to the present.

Branch was mortified that he had just danced like that surrounded by the techno trolls, but they...all seemed really happy.

"psst...can i tell them" Branch looked back and found Synth was staring at him with full attention, asking permission.

Branch couldn't say anything but he nodded, he felt complete at how Synth light up again.

"Techno trolls!! meet my boyfriend Branch"! Synth announced loudly to the trolls, this made the cheers even louder as they celebrated.

Laguna smiled from her spot, Synth had been a long time friend and while she hadn't know branch long they got along well, she was very happy that the two were so happy.

If branch wasn't wearing a helmet he would be getting so many kisses form Synth right now, it was the one time Synth was irritated about the fact that pop troll's can't breath under water.

Instead Synth made up with lots of hugs and holding onto him while the techno trolls, one at a time came up to give them their wishes and congratulations.

Branch was happy that the techno troll's didn't crowd them like he knew the pop trolls would, it was nice they seemed to understand and respect his personal space. he wasn't even annoyed that Synth was again holding him up.

One glance up at that bright smile that was Synth's face...Branch felt everything was gonna be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a part of the scene in TWT with the techno trolls where the two green techno trolls are dancing by swimming in a circle and only their hands touching. I thought this was adorable and maybe its something couples would do.
> 
> Also the idea that techno trolls sort of act like how schools of fish try to look bigger to scare off predators, I thought it'd be cute if techno trolls did that when their loved ones were being threatened.


	5. A Date and Mouth Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes this takes place during the episode mouth guitar
> 
> This is also inspired by the third step of There She Is!! you can watch the full video here, its amazing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tUMeQrUXro&t=7s

It was early in the morning, After spending several days cleaning up the bunker after the mess that was the bubble-beam from the R&B sister's Branch woke feeling well-rested after having a good nights sleep, going through his usual morning routine he was about to start making a plan for the day when he heard knocking on the bunkers hatch.

"who could it be at this time of morning"? Branch muttered as he sipped the last sips of his coffee while using the elevator to go up to the hatch.

What he found really woke him up, sitting just outside the hatch was a super large box wrapped in a purple ribbon with a tag that said 'From Synth' there was also a little instruction on the ribbon telling him to pull it.

Branch grumbled as the box was to big for him to take down into the bunker so he would have to open it outside, going back down quickly to put his mug away he came back out glancing around. Why would Synth leave a present and not stick around.

He found out why when Branch pulled the ribbon causing the whole thing to fall off as the lid swung open.

Synth jumped up from inside as heart shaped confetti and streamers flew everywhere holding green and purple pom-pom's as he spun in the year throwing green and purple heart paper streamers at branch who dodged it all easily, covering branch and the whole area while Synth flew around in the air waving a hand made banner that was painted.

"I <3 Branch!!" Was written on the Banner as Synth swam around cheering, meanwhile Branch was cleaning up the confetti and streamers, Synth continued waving the banner around a little while longer before grabbing a microphone from in the box.

"DUBSTEP LET ME TAKE YOU ON OUR FIRST DATE"!! Synth sang into the microphone turning to the entrance only to not see branch, glancing around Synth found Branch had managed to clean up most of the confetti and had put it in the box along with the banner and was a few feet in front of him.

"yea sure" Branch sighed as Synth swam up to him in pure glee,

Synth and branch walked through the village laughing and talking, this wasn't much of a surprise to the other trolls after all they were just such good friends...right? meanwhile the techno trolls all had to keep from giggling, Synth had been planning this for a few days now.

While talking Synth watched another couple walk past with one clasping the arm of the other, now Synth was taller the branch even when resting on his tail, so instead Synth linked their arms together pulling branch to his side.

Branch tensed up a moment looking at Synth to the trolls around them who were now all staring, some with confusion, some with glee and other's with shock.

No one moved until branch kept walking, he didn't make push Synth away so the techno troll just smiled and kept his hold.

Their first stop was a dinner at the country trolls home that served some amazing omelets that Synth had heard from Holly that Branch ate often when he came here.

the two ate while talking when suddenly Synth took branch's fork form his hands and held it up to his mouth smiling the whole time. Branch felt his face burn brightly as he glanced around at the country trolls.

The country trolls had seen the interaction but they didn't care as the continued to eat or talk, they didn't stare like the Pop trolls had. With a mumble Branch leaned forward and ate the bit of omelet right off the fork.

Synth grinned in delight when branch huffed and then managed to pull the courage to return the act at synth picking up Synths fork. Branch was so distracted by the dazzling smile Synth had while eating he didn't notice how some of the country trolls would glance at them with big goofy grins, some of them could have sworn they were getting diabetes from how adorable that was.

After eating breakfast and Synth giving Holly darling who had been hidden at the back of the dinner a big thumbs up the two continued on their way.

Synth lead Branch to a show that the funk trolls were putting on, sat next to each other Branch had trouble focusing on the movie as he kept glancing at Synth who kept his gaze on the show. Branch kept glancing down at Synth's hand before looking at the show.

Branch slowly lifted his hand and placed it on-top of Synths. It was only a second pause before branch felt Synth squeeze his hand back. Lownote Joans who stood on stage performing the dance and song they were doing caught Synth giving him a secret thumbs up, he also saw the two holding hands which just made him smile.

Synth then lead branch up to Classical Crest for Lunch and a show, Minuet was performing as the two sat a table, not far off Branch saw poppy sitting with Val and Smidge, when poppy saw the two she gave a big bright smile and a teasing wave before turning her attention back to Minuet.

Unfortunately as branch and synth ate lunch and sipped on tea Minuets performance was interrupted by a rock troll, Branch saw Smidge stand up ready to say something to the annoying rock troll only for a angry looking synth floated up first.

"yo do you mind! some are trying to have a lovely lunch date"! Synth hissed out glaring at the rock troll, everything was going just as planned before this guy showed up.

"And deprive the world of my sound? Sorry, Hate to turn down a huge fan" blaze gloated on getting annoyed groans from other trolls and a glare form Synth.

"I'm not even a-"Synth started to say before he was cut off.

"but the blaze craze is here to stayz"! Blaze interrupted Synth which only made Synth angrier and Branch annoyed.

"you can't just cut a troll off" Branch called out but Blaze wasn't listening anymore. Branch let out a grumble at the rock troll before turning to Synth and grabbing his hand.

"hey calm down, we can still enjoy lunch together right"? Branch tilted his head smiling to try and calm the other troll.

"hmm yea" Synth took a deep breath in to calm himself before smiling back at branch, before their attention was both dragged to poppy and her group.

"ugh sorry about that techno and pop dudes, Blaze just never stops" Val groaned thumping her head on the table.

"yea, isn't this blaze guy kinda inconsiderate for a troll"? Smidge asked as Blaze just kept on going.

"yea I know hes basically our version of that guy" Val pointed to the table next to there's, Branch had to stifle a laugh when he saw creek sitting there.

"Mm yeah I can see that" Creek sighed sadly, Branch tilted his head seeing creek like that but to be fair at least after the whole hair bond incident creek was actually trying to get better....and at least admitting he was once a inconsiderate troll is a start to progress.

"uh-oh looks like he's riled up Minuet" Synth motioned over to the argument that was taking place on stage before it blew up into a mouth guitar competition.

"hey don't you two worry about it, go enjoy your date" Poppy told them before going over to Minuet, Branch asked the classical trolls for their lunch to go and the two left before they got caught up in the chaos.

"glad we avoided getting dragged into that" Synth laughed as they took the elevator down back to the ground thinking about what possible chaos the others were doing right now.

"heh yea, poppy might love dragging me into adventures but even she knows better then to interrupt a date" Branch agreed, knowing poppy the event will be confusing, then conflict and then some beautiful life lesson or something would end the day, but branch didn't have time for that now, especially not today.

"to bad that rock troll ruined Minuet's performance and our lunch" Synth huffed still feeling irritated by it.

"hey how about we have this by the lagoon? we can drop by the bunker and get a blanket" Branch offered trying to appease the techno troll.

"sounds like a plan dewdrop" Synth grinned at the troll that blushed under the new nickname only to pout and go after him as branch speed-walked away with a embarrassed huff.

After a quick detour to the bunker to grab a blanket, Branch and Synth wandered around the lagoon looking for the perfect spot.

Eventually Branch led Synth to a small secluded spot he used when he was avoiding other trolls for some peace and quiet, a large willow tree grew there and its long leaves created a small sanctuary inside that looked like just foliage on the outside with its only opening being by the shore.

"this is....beautiful" synth breathed out staring at the little piece of paradise in awe, While Synth explored the area and the tree Branch laid the blanket getting out the packed up lunches before setting them up.

Branch had sat down to enjoy when he was suddenly tackled by the techno troll.

"Branch! this place is beautiful! I love it here! we should come here more often" Synth smiled brightly before getting off branch and letting him sit up.

"you keep doing that and I might become one with the earth" Branch grumbled as he sat up.

"but seeing the surprised look on your face is to adorable to pass up" Synth laughed.

"y-yea well!...seeing that stupid cute smile on your face all the time is gonna kill me" Branch huffed back crossing his arms.

"yoouuu mean this smile"? Synth teased giving branch another bright smile.

"oh no to cute I'm dead" Branch placed his hand over his heart before falling back onto the grass with a sigh of death making Synth laugh.

"braaanch...branch" Synth poked branch's cheek waiting for him to respond, the stubborn teal troll stayed still faking death from cuteness.

"I can do this allll day dubstep" Synth kept poking the stubborn troll's face for a few minutes. Branch kept himself still for a few minutes until he felt himself being picked up.

"welp if fairy-tales have taught me anything there's only one way to awaken a unconscious love" Synth announced dramatically, it took a branch a second to realize what the other troll was implying, he opened his eyes quickly but it was to late.

Synth leaned down and kissed him still holding Branch tightly in his arms, Branch internally freaked out and spluttered for a moment before relaxing himself in the hold and kissing back.

They pulled away eventually and synth smiled at him.

"well look at that it worked" Synth teased laughing.

"yea yea laugh it up" Branch pushed his hand against Synth's cheek gently pushing the other trolls laughing face away from him.

"lets just eat our long awaited lunch already" Branch huffed reaching over and picking up both lunches, Synth grinned at the fact Branch didn't move off of him, instead of teasing Synth let it go just this once as he took the lunch from branch and they ate together.

Synth poked a little fun at branch during lunch only stopping when Branch went to move away from the troll, this got a whiny 'nooo' out of the Techno troll who hugged onto branch quickly not letting him move away.

"you're more cuddly then poppy when she's surrounded by puppies" Branch pointed out munching on a sandwich as he felt Synth snuggle more into his hair.

"I can't help it! you're so comfy and cuddly! your hair is super soft to"! Synth whined burying his face in the silk soft blue hair.

"huff...weirdo" Branch muttered hiding his flushed face by finishing off his sandwich, Synth just chuckled.

Even after they finished lunch they sat there watching the lagoon and talking, Synth told branch about life at the Techno reef while Branch told his perspective of the world tour and life in pop village.

Time sped up quicker then either would have liked before branch noticed the sun was setting and it would soon be time for Synth to go back to the lagoon so he didn't dry out.

"woooah that sunset is prettier then a glowstick rave" Synth had his eyes locked on the way the sun set over the lagoon making the water look like it was made of sparkling honey.

"uh-huh pretty" Branch mumbled except he wasn't looking at the sunset or the lagoon.

Once the sun had fully set Branch and Synth packed up the to go containers and blanket and started to head back to the village, getting rid of the containers Branch walked Synth back to the Lagoon.

"hey thanks for today...I had alot of fun" Branch sheepishly smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm glad, today was perfect Branch" Synth smiled back at him before leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

"well night" Synth waved and turned to dive into the water before his arm was grabbed and he was yet again turned around to face the troll, Branch pulled the other down to his level before kissing Synth right on his mouth.

"goodnight Synth" Branch's face was pure purple as he ran off disappearing from sight before Synth could say a word, Synth stood there with a large goofy smile before doing a happy flip and splashing down into the lagoon.

Branch ran all the way back to his bunker before jumping in and taking the elevator down. When he got to the main floor why was he not surprised to see poppy standing there waiting with a large grin.

"sooooo how was your date" Poppy grinned teasingly before dodging the blanket Branch threw at her and running around the bunker with a flustered branch chasing her.

Meanwhile as Synth swam down to his home with a goofy smile, he found Laguna standing outside.

"I take it went well" Laguna smiled when she saw him.

"It was absolutely perfect, best day ever"! Synth replied grabbing her arm and pulling her inside to tell her everything.

Branch grumbled at his long list of things to do that day, ironically tonight there was gonna be a special event happening and he had a idea...a idea that made his face flush thinking of it. But Branch was Stubborn and determined.

So away he went, Branch sped around all day barely saying a few words to everyone else as he rushed around getting his checklist done, He saw Synth for a brief second while grabbing a coffee.

"Synth! meet me outside the Lagoon at sunset" Branch called out as he rushed past with his tools to help cooper fix yet another hole in his pod.

Synth tilted his head watching Branch rush off before shrugging already knowing that of course he was gonna be there.

Branch managed to finish his long list in time and even managed to avoid getting stopped and questioned by a curious poppy as he ran back to the bunker to get his surprise.

Synth was waiting outside the Lagoon as promised, he had made sure to take a long swim before hand so he didn't have to worry about dehydration when he finally saw branch coming up to him.

"hey so what's the big thing you needed me for" Synth tilted his head at Branch. The teal troll stood there blushing before looking up and locking determined eyes with Synth and bringing out a small two handed banner form behind his back.

'Second Date'? Was written on the small banner and neither troll moved for a second which made Branch start to worry before Synth exploded in smiles.

"OF COURSE"!! Synth swam forward scooping Branch up and spinning around hugging him.

"Synth you HAVE to put me down this time or we'll miss it" Branch managed to mutter out under the crushing hug, Synth whined but let Branch down. After taking a minute to catch his breath Branch took Synth's hand and led him away from the lagoon, unknowingly being followed by a to curious for her own good princess.

Branch led Synth to a hill a bit away from the Village that had a great view of the night sky. Synth gasped when they reached the top and found the same blanket from their last date, with little dessert assorted on plates for them to eat.

"this is so sweet"! Synth grinned swimming over to the little dessert picnic, Branch followed sitting down next to the already munching techno troll, Synth glanced at branch and noticed the troll was staring up at the sky.

"sooo why did you bring me out tonight of all nights? you seemed pretty busy earlier"? Synth asked with a suspicious smile. Branch didn't answer for a few minutes before reaching out and gently lifting Synth's chin to have him look at the sky.

"That's why" Branch muttered as stars started to shoot across the sky, Synth froze looking at the scene, his eyes widen leaving his pupils to be filled with the reflection of stars shooting across the sky, Branch had to look away from Synth cause it was to enchanting.

the two sat in comfortable silence munching of the hand-made dessert's while watching the stars, they both pretended to not notice when the other would scoot closer until branch was leaning against Synth's side with his head on his shoulder and Synth was leaning back against branch with his cheek resting on the top of branch's head.

Hiding in a bush Poppy could barely contain her squeal at the adorable scene before her as she snapped two photos and quickly ran away leaving the love trolls alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I can feel my teeth actually getting cavities right now. XD
> 
> I've always wanted to go on a star gazing date, even though I've never been on a date like at all, this is all pure fantasy so let me know (only if your comfortable) what your perfect date would be.


	6. Highly Amused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I liked the episode but I also hated it.  
> I hate when branch gets treated like this.  
> "oh no branch doesn't feel comfortable being followed around all day, better have poppy make the choice for him and don't forget to have branch possibly get hurt from falling off a ladder"  
> And then smidge nearly gets him crushed by a slide and doesn't even say sorry?! and then all the trolls just blatantly agree to STALK him?! and break into his house?! and yet he's the bad guy?!
> 
> its episodes like this that make me mad, so lets throw in some protective Synth to set it straight!

Normally Synth wasn't a jealous troll, empathize on normally, but what else was he supposed to feel as he watches Dante follow branch around shouting out gleefully to poppy that Branch is his 'muse' also Dante kept touching branch's face and complimenting him on every single thing.

That's Synth's job! Luckily unlike when Synth does it Branch looked irritated.

"look I feel bad your struggling really but you can't just follow me around cause I wont like that"! Branch huffed trying to explain when he felt a presence flop over him.

"whats up! bros and poppy"! Synth put on a big smile as he leaned on branch's back, but branch could pretty much feel the tension rolling off the techno troll in waves.

"oh hello Synth I was just following my muse"! Dante answered without a thought, he didn't notice Synth's smile get a little wider as he narrowed his eyes.

"is that right? you're following my boyfriend around all day are ya"? Synth barely kept back the growl he could feel growing in his throat.

"oh? Oh! Synth no need to worry I have no intentions like that at all, somehow branch's presence unblocks my composers block, I promise to stop once my masterpiece is complete" Dante tried to reassure the two, Synth just kept his stare on the classical troll in front of him.

"Synth I understand this may feel strange but I'm sure it wont be for that long, so dante! Branch would love to be your muse" Poppy answered for them, this left both Synth and Branch feeling annoyed with her for 1) giving consent for something branch didn't even agree to and 2) as soon as poppy said that it wouldn't matter how uncomfortable branch or Synth were this was going to happen, or poppy will make it seem like branch is in the wrong.

"I'm really starting to get irritated with her" Synth grumbled under his breath.

"yea I know the feeling" Branch sighed accepting his fate as he did every other time poppy made choices for him despite his opinion, Branch held onto Synths hand giving it a slight squeeze, today would be a long day.

"marvelous! Marvelous! and don't you worry branch once I'm done with this masterpiece I will be out of your hair" Dante smiled as if Branch had actually agreed and not forced into this by poppy. Accepting his fate Branch let out a groan as he walked away with Synth still on his back and being followed by Dante, only one he actually wanted the company of.

"ok so if you're gonna do this muse thing then please just do it quietly" Branch asked the classical troll as they were now at the bunker, Synth stood nearby because he refuses to leave branch only with the other troll.

"Of course! I am but a ghost" Dante complied moving away from branch, this made both branch and Synth sigh in relief, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Marvelous"! Well that only lasted a second as Branch was trying to open a jar only to drop it in surprise when Dante was suddenly next to him, Way to close for Synth's liking so Synth swam in-between them under the cover of cleaning up the glass shards.

After cleaning up the glass, Branch and Synth tried to relax by making a card house, they managed to make it so big Branch had to sit on Synths shoulders to put the last to cards up. Synth stayed perfectly still as branch was gently placing the cards, so close to completion.

"Marvelous"! Dante's sudden loud voice made Synth stumble which in turn made branch wobble and he ended up falling off Synth and onto the cards. Synth managed to catch branch with his tail before he got hurt on the table or floor but the card house was all over the floor, both growled in annoyance while Dante just laughed at.

"I think its right up here" Branch climbed up the ladder in his library looking for the large book he and Synth had started reading together, when branch turned he was suddenly faced to face with Dante, Startling him into swinging back and loosing his balance, Branch and the ladder fell to the floor until yet again Synth caught him.

"I'm gonna duct tape his wings together in a second" Synth grumbled as he gently placed branch back on the ground, Seriously?! Branch could have gotten seriously hurt and all Dante could do was laugh?!

Branch's next chore was checking the traps by some of the other exits, Synth was hovering around Branch and keeping a sharp eye on Dante, if branch gets hurt he was gonna kick that troll as far as he could.

"AHA"! Dante let out another laugh which again startled poor branch into stepping in his own trap and now the poor troll was hanging upside down from the rope. synth puffed himself up ready to shout at the troll.

"There! Branch that did it"! Dante announced, Synth tilted his head as he floated over to let branch down, did this mean Dante was finally gonna leave branch alone?

"wait seriously?! your finished" Branch was trying really hard to keep a relieved smile off his face so he didn't hurt the other's feelings, finally all this suffering was over!

"yes...with the first 27 movements" Dante finished, Synth stared at him wide eyed ready to explode with anger as he finally got branch lowered gently to the ground.

"ok new plan" Branch huffed grabbing Synth's hand again to calm him down.

"Get that quill ready dante" Branch had brought them back to the library and was sat at a small table with Synth by his side and Dante opposite them.

"Cause nothing brings out the branch intensity liiike Ration inventory"! Branch announced getting out a box of jars filled with different things, Synth smiled, at least with this there wasn't any way branch could get hurt...right? with that Branch began counting each little bean in the jar.

Synth watched branch with fascination as he counted, resting his head on the table with a smile, once branch finished with one jar Synth would scoop it back into the jar and close the lid, they both smiled as when branch was finally finished, Dante had fallen asleep.

Branch carefully grabbed the parchment passing it to Synth before getting a purple blanket and putting it over the Classical troll who floated down to sleep on the floor.

"whats the plan dubstep"? Synth whispered, Branch had to have a plan right?

"we're gonna take this to minuet, a talented classical troll and hopefully she can finish this" Branch whispered as the two left the bunker and headed to Classical Crest, some reason Synth had a bad feeling this wouldn't work out how branch wants.

"do you think you can finish this Symphony, for a friend" Branch asked hopefully while Synth hanged back a bit.

"No I cant branch, as first chair of the Classical Trolls Orchestra, I must constantly practice my violin and base violin" Minuet waved him off as he kept playing before she started playing both instruments at the same time.

"well ok I guess I'll just write it myself" Branch said loudly and full of sarcasm,

"how to begin, hey sorry whats this thing music always starts with" Branch asked obviously trying to rile up the other troll, Branch kept going until.

"NO! you'll bungle the entire piece! just give me the quill! ugh its so tasteless" Minuet grumbled as she grabbed the quill and parchment and flew off. Synth went over to branchs side.

"you know...I get a bad feeling this wont work out how you want" Synth mentioned wrapping a arm around branch's shoulders and feeling him slump.

"I know" Branch admitted getting confused looks from Synth.

"then why do it"? Synth asked as branch moved to sit down and lean on the wall.

"because it always happens this way, something happens, a troll wants something from me that I don't want to give or do and then poppy shows up and agrees for me, then when I try to get out of something I didn't even agree to it doesn't work and I'm the bad guy who ends up needing to fix it, you think poppy's gonna care that Dante caused me to fall off a ladder? nope! so may as well just get the cycle over with" Branch slumped over his forehead nearly touching his knees.

"bro...that's so uncool...why does she do this to you? you know what it doesn't matter why if she tries to do that this time I wont let her" Synth promised wrapping both his arms around branch in a tight hug. as Branch leaned against him with a drained sadness Synth could feel a now familiar bubble of anger, all aimed towards a way to pushy pink princess.

The two sat there in comfortable silence until Minuet returned with the parchment and quill then they stood and went back to the bunker.

Branch gave a sigh of defeat as he placed the two items next to the sleeping Dante.

"morning"! Branch called out in fake happiness, this made Dante jump out, synth smirked, finally some payback.

"someone had a productive night" Branch motioned to the parchment next to Dante.

"my Symphony? its complete"? Dante questioned looking through the music sheet.

"this evidence suggests I did it in my sleep but that's impossible" Dante looked up at branch with suspicion while branch just gave a blank look and shrugged, eventually this would blow up in his face so he was just waiting for that moment.

"Which just proves that you my muse are a miracle worker"! Dante laughed while Spinning, Synth and Branch shared a look and Synth could tell branch felt bad about tricking the other troll.

"so you don't need branch anymore? you're done" Synth asked as he moved forward wrapping his arms around Branch's shoulder from behind.

"oh yes! I can't wait to share this with Trollstopia"A Dante sang as he floated out of the bunker followed by the two.

"Come! come see what Branch hath drawn forth from my soul" Dante announced getting the attention of near by trolls.

"any minute now" branch sighed with a frown as he leaned back against Synth. the two snuck away while the other trolls all crowded around Dante.

"ok Synth the last nail is always the hardest" Branch muttered half focused on the unfinished water slide he was building earlier, synth passed branch the hammer and watched with a slight frown, he hated seeing branch look this drained and tired.

Branch lifted the hammer ready to hit the nail when.

"oh my god"! suddenly Smidge was beside Branch and distracted him enough that instead of hitting the nail he hit the wooden beam which made cracks that grew all the way up the support of the slide.

"Look out"! Synth swam forward pushing Smidge out of the way of the falling slide as he scooped Branch up and carried him to safety.

Once making sure Branch was ok Synth was ready to unleash rage onto Smidge, didn't she know better then to distract someone who's hammering?!

"smidge"?! Branch questioned while still being held by Synth.

"oh, hey branch dont mind me" smidhe shrugged off the clear destruction she just caused while Synth seethed, not even a apology for possible bringing the slide down on branch.

"I've just been experimenting with a brownie recipe and I'm hoping you can be my muse blah blah blah, as you were" Smidge replied like it was no big deal. Synth was about ready to have at her when he felt Branch shaking in his arms.

"this..is it...the blowing up part of the cycle" Branch whispered staring at smidge in horror, smidge kept tlaking about how since Branch did such a good job as Dante's muse now everyone wants branch to inspire them.

"smidge...back away" Synth growled as he swam backwards holding the now terrified looking branch only to find Satin, Chenille and Biggie standing behind them.

"Branch! we're struggling with a new look for Mr dinkles, Inspiration go"! Satin commanded, Synth held branch closer moving so branch was out of their sight. What did they expect from branch?! to just magically give them ideas for clothes on a worm?!

Synth growled dangerously at them when they took a step closer, this made them falter a bit.

"branch isn't a muse leave him alo-" Synth started to say before he was interrupted.

"yea yea we'll just keep stalking him until something clicks" Chenille waved Synths protests off, Synth stared at her in disbelief, they were going to stalk and make branch super upset and uncomfortable for their own gain?! oh he was about ready to rip these trolls a new one.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM" Sythn roared before gripping branch tightly, Branch knew what was about to happen so he quickly wrapped his arms around Synth's neck in a tight hold as Synth zoomed off away from the crazy trolls.

"dont worry glowstick! I aint't gonna let them near you" Synth hissed as he swam faster away from the other trolls, He quickly swam into the bunker getting down to the main room as branch reached over and pulled the level that shut the hatch.

"I knew it...I knew it was gonna blow up in my face...why do I even bother" Branch whimpered going limp.

"bro...this is to far! even if you didn't trick Dante its not fair for the other trolls who claim to be your friend to stalk you when you're not comfortable"! Synth breathed out trying to calm himself, this was stupid and way to far! it was bad enough when Dante and poppy did it and now more trolls are just blatantly admitting to stalking and are ok with it?!

"hey calm down...you look like a volcano about to burst" Synth felt a hand rest of his cheek immediately calming him down.

"its just to infuriating...and you said this happens alot" Synth wondered in worry, how many times did this sort of thing happen?!

"BRANCH"! Both trolls jumped as suddenly guy diamond came out of no where, Synth just barely managed to keep hold of said teal troll, wait how did guy get in here?! DO THESE TROLLS ALSO JUST BREAK INTO BRANCH'S HOUSE?! Synth was fuming.

"Quick the library elevator" Branch whispered to Synth who nodded and swam over quickly as branch pulled the level and they went down tot he library. unfortunately it wasn't safe there either.

Inside the library was trolls from all tribes, to Synth's fury he even saw Laguna and other techno trolls there, he was gonna have a serious talk with them later.

"INSPIRE US"! The trolls kept saying as they moved closer and closer to Branch.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM"!! Synth roared, Laguna and the other techno trolls moved back seeing how agitated Synth was getting, they knew how a techno troll gets when their mate is in danger, the other trolls...not so much.

"I SAID GET AWAY"! Synth roared again this time putting branch down behind him and using his tail to whip them away.

"synth calm down, we just need branch to inspire us like he did Dante" Satin calmly stated.

"BY WHAT?! STALKING HIM WHEN HE'S NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT?! BREAKING INTO HIS OWN HOME AND INVADING HIS PERSONAL SPACE?! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE UPSETTING HIM! NOW.GET.OUT"! Synth growled at them threateningly making the other trolls freeze in shock at the furious techno troll.

The trolls slowly started to make their way out, Branch watched them all go until he saw one certain troll and grabbed his wrist.

"you stay I need to talk to you" Branch instructed, Dante looked confused but stayed as Synth followed the other trolls up the elevator to make sure they leave.

"You didn't compose anything in your sleep Dante" Branch sighed rubbing his arm as he explained how he asked Minuet to complete the Symphony by pretending it was for a friend.

"so...my triumph over composes block, the sudden burst of originality was a ruse" Dante asked with a frown clearly heartbroken.

"dante I'm sorry" Branch tried to apologise but dante just held up his hand.

"no apologies branch I'm glad to finally see what a fool I've been" dante sighed ready to fly out of the bunker or at least he would with there wasn't a furious Synth blocking the way.

"no, you're wrong" Synth mumbled swimming over, Branch looked ready to stop Synth's upcoming rant but then stopped.

"Dante you're not a fool, branch didn't want to hurt you but you were making it unfair, Branch didn't even give you permission or follow him around, poppy did, neither you or her listened to what branch was saying and you just kept going even when he was uncomfortable, you said you wouldn't bother branch and yet you kept getting to close and suddenly shouting, what if branch had gotten hurt when you startled him into falling off the ladder? you were so caught up in your masterpiece you didn't realize how inconsiderate you were to branch" Synth ranted giving Dante a stern stare.

"I-...I guess I did do that..and then when I told the other trolls how amazing of a muse you were they...oh dear they crowded your space didnt they"? Dante frowned at his own actions.

"yup, smidge even nearly got him crushed by that water slide" Synth added in making Dante pale.

"that was never my intention I am so sorry branch" Dante frowned looking genuinely sorry.

"its ok Dante I know you didn't mean any harm..in fact I think I have a way to fix this" Branch smiled for the first time all day.

"I may not be the best muse, but I bet we can find plenty of things to inspire you, things you may have over looked cause you were focused on me" Branch offered while Synth gave Dante a small glare at the 'focusing on branch' part.

The three ventured outside for Branch to take Dante to different places to hopefully inspire him.

"see like this, Flowers blooming in the sun on someones wedding day" Branch motioned Dante to look through to a troll wedding where just a the bride said I do the flowers in her bouquet blossomed.

"wonderful" Dante whispered so not to disturb the wedding.

"that was remarkable I think I might be getting something" Dante started to write down while Synth stood by branch's side holding his hand for comfort.

_"Just look around you, And I know you'll find_

_There's something magical, Before your very eyes"_ Next Branch took dante to a forest that seemed to glow with purple light as the sunlight filtered through the trees, Dante looked around in awe while Synth just stared at Branch as the teal troll started to sing.

_"Might not be obvious, With just a gaze_

_But take a deeper look, You might be amazed"_ They watched as Biggie,Smidge,Suki,CJ, A rock troll and Rhythm sat together sharing a cupcake, Dante smiled as he floated closer to write down some more.

_"There's beauty in things, To be realized_

_Just follow your heart and open your eyes"_ Branch sang as Dante wrote, dante turned to ask branch where to next when he noticed Synth had started slowly swimming and dancing around branch which made the other laugh before starting to dance along to, Dante smiled as he watched before writing again.

_"To all the simple magic of life._

_And you will become inspired"_ Branch was helping a baby classical troll learn flying as Dante wrote next to him. Synth sat behind branch resting his chin on his shoulder with a smile.

_"With the world as your muse_

_Feel the spark, Feel the fire_ _"_ Branch lay across Synths lap as Dante lay next to them and they watched Dante writing more and conducting with his baton.

_"With the world as your muse_

_Feel your heart flying higher_

_With the world as your muse"!_ Branch finally got to finish the water slide and with a thumbs up Synth gently pushed Dante down the slide as the classical troll managed to write with out the paper getting wet as he smiled all the way.

Dante had finally completed his masterpiece and that night Branch and Synth sat next to each other in the rows of seats, Synth felt irritation as poppy sat on the other side of branch but he was being polite right now Dante could shine, he even ignored the twinge of jealousy when Dante winked in branch's direction.

"Well,Dante got his new masterpiece, Way to be a friend branch" Poppy smiled at him, Branch kept his eyes on her but reached over to Synth and grabbed his hand, branch could feel the waves of anger coming from the techno troll.

"yea feels like all the loose ends of this little adventure have finally been tied together" Branch smiled feeling himself relax.

As the performance ended Branch and Synth waited for Dante, he had asked them to wait after the show.

"I just wanted to thank you both again for all your help and deeply apologize for my earlier actions" Dante told them with a sad smile.

"its ok Dante, I'm glad everything is sorted out" Branch smiled before stretching and yawning.

"time to get you home Muse" Synth teased as they started towards the elevator before Dante grabbed Synth's wrist.

"oh may I speak to you synth" Dante asked with a innocent smile, Branch and synth glanced at each other before shrugging and Branch went on ahead to wait by the elevator.

"I must admit while at first I had no feelings towards him I'm starting to understand your attraction to the pop troll" Dante admitted as they both watched branch walk away, Synth felt his face scrunching up ready to attack.

"ah but do not worry, I am no shameful troll to flirt with a taken and clearly happy troll, I just wanted to be honest besides, I respect you, you stood up for branch against everyone, good going Synth I wish you both well into the future" Dante smiled holding out his hand for a handshake.

"thanks Dante" synth smiled with a nod shaking Dante's hand before swimming off to branch, Dante watched with a smile as the two laughed before taking the elevator down to the ground.


	7. Still peeved, darling do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another episode where poor branch suffers due to poppy being poppy -.-
> 
> I know its not a very long chapter but i didn't even have a real plan for this one until i saw the episode so tada for now next chapter should be alot better meep! thanks for all the love! it really motivates me to keep writing

When Synth had gotten back to Techno Lagoon you bet he had a stern talking to with the techno trolls until they agreed to never do something like that again to Branch or anyone else.

"you seem to be getting really close to branch huh" Laguna sat with Synth after the whole ordeal was over.

"yea! he's like just so perfect ya know?! like every day without him feels less vibe then spending the day with him! Oh! and he's super smart! his library is just filled with knowledge on everything you'd love it! but he also crafts his own furniture and devices and makes his own traps and! and!" Synth rambled on with a bright expression on his face. Laguna watched feeling second hand giddiness from her friend.

"and it's not even a month yet" Laguna added in.

"oh your right! it feels like time goes quickly but also lasts for eternity that I didn't even notice! should I get him a present?! throw a special rave?! AH! Laguna what do I do"?! Synth started gay panicking turning to his friend pleading.

"hmm well lets see...judging from everything you just told me, Branch enjoys the more personal touch yes? maybe a handmade gift? and maybe instead of a rave you could invite him for a private dinner, didn't you say he was interested in trying seaweed"? Laguna offered her mind had automatically taken mental notes when Synth had been rambling.

"Laguna Tidepool! you are a lifesaver"! Synth hugged her tightly before swimming home to make some plans, luckily the upcoming day wasn't for another few days.

Synth had to finish up a quick report to Trollex before he could go spend the day with branch, Trollex had asked him to send weekly letters telling him updates on how the project was going, Synth had started writing really long letters gushing about Branch but as well as how the project was going and how the trolls connected fairly well, Synth was also just this once asking for something to be delivered from home.

Once this was done Synth gave the letter to a delivery jellyfish that would take it take to Techno Reef, then he swam up to the surface fast.

He found branch chuckling to himself outside the bunker.

"dude you wont believe what I've seen today, poppy had her hair done by holly and its HUGE"! Branch barely managed to keep himself from laughing while Synth felt a bitter smile, He was still very ticked off by what poppy had done and had been making sure to avoid her as much as possible.

"are you still mad? don't be that's just poppy being poppy its better to just let it go" Branch could see the face synth was making and tried to shrug off what had happened.

But Synth couldn't, so he plastered a fake smile and sat with his wonderful troll.

They spent a few hours just talking, Branch had brought out a notebook and had started to take notes on the techno troll's culture while Synth talked.

"so you have the Sunlight zone which is closest to the surface, the Bathypelagic zone also known as the Balty zone which is where techno reef is and then its just the Abyss zone which is super dark and incredibly dangerous" Branch asked while writing everything down.

"oh yea some pretty dangerous things live down there, and there's no light what so ever, pretty crazy large creatures down there, that's why no one swims down there" Synth finished munching on some fruit they had collected earlier when they got hungry.

Suddenly branch's ear twitched.

"ah hang on a second" Branch stood before opening the bunker's hatch and pulling out three beach chairs and setting them up, Branch swung his arm out offering one for Synth to lay on, which the troll did if a bit confused before branch sat on the one next to him.

"3....2....1" Branch pointed to the last seat as suddenly poppy fell out of the sky and landed on the chair.

"how did you..."Synth stared at branch in wide eyed wonder before poppy's voice broke through.

"OK! My hair is just to big"! poppy yelled while Synth took this time to look up at the mountain of hair on poppy's head, now while he was still mad at her even he felt bad, that had to be painful.

"so you're gonna get it styled the way you want and just tell holly it was to big? right? you're gonna do what I said"? Branch asked with false hope, even he knew it wouldn't be that simple.

"Absolutely not"! Poppy answered quickly.

"no, no, of course not" Branch sighed with a irritated frown.

"why wont she? I'm sure holly would understand that not all trolls like big hair" Synth asked sitting forward in his seat as poppy stood up and started rambling.

"cause poppy is stubborn this way and would rather not do my suggestion" Branch grumbled.

"-But if i were to tell you a freak accident happened like, I slipped on a banana cupcake, slid uncontrollably and fell right into the mouth of a hair eating crunch clover" Poppy said with a big smile as she thought of her elaborate plan.

"so you're gonna lie to holly even though you don't like it when branch lies to other trolls to get out of something he doesn't like" Synth asked with a angry frown, what a hypocrite.

"Its not lying if we make it happen for reals, and its different when branch lies to be antisocial" Poppy waved off Synth's comment focusing on her plan.

"ugh well I guess that's enough cupcake for me, Guess I'll just throw it wherever" Branch said loudly as he dropped the cupcake he was holding.

"this is so uncool" synth grumbled as the two watched poppy run in and slide on the cupcake, but she didn't get far enough to the plant.

"poppy! why dont we just put the cupcake next to the plant, or at least closer" Branch called out to the agitated princess.

"psh! yeah cause that's not suspicious! take 2" Poppy held up her large hair before running back to her starting point.

"does she realize how suspicious she looks right now"? Synth asked sitting on the ground while branch kept tossing cupcake after cupcake each failed attempt.

"I don't think she thought that far ahead" Branch grumbled as he tossed another cupcake, take 47.

"what a waste of cupcakes..I could have sent these to hickory, tresillo and the k-pop gang and still have leftovers" Branch grumbled as now he laid on the ground with his head on Synth's lap as he rolled another cupcake.

"oh yea didn't you say you met them during the world tour? bounty hunters right"? Synth asked tilting his head, branch sure managed to get along with trolls from different tribes real easily, 'I'm so lucky to have met this amazing troll' synth thought as he gently ran his hand through branch's hair.

"huh"? Branch sat up and they both looked in the screaming poppy's direction as she finally slide enough to reach the clover and have the giant hair eaten, Poppy celebrated before running off probably to tell holly.

"wanna get a drink at the bunker" Branch offered as now they were free from poppy's insane plan.

"sounds perfect...cupcake" synth teased before laughing as branch let out a annoyed groan at the nickname.

"woah so they just dragged you into their dance off"? Synth asked curious, Branch had been telling his side of the world tour adventure and Synth had been hanging onto every word (as well as storing away more moments of poppy ignoring branch)

"oh yea, first it was the kpop girls, their song was super pop like in a completely different language! and yet somehow I was able to dance along with them once I got used to the beat and then the reaggaton trolls dragged me to their side, they also sing in a completely different language and their music was so different but fun to" Branch remembered the whole ordeal with a fond smile.

He mostly remembered how both groups were actually willing to listen to his ideas even without knowing him for that long, since then they would send letters to each other, sometimes they would even send gifts or foods from their respective cultures, branch enjoyed alot of the different foods form both groups.

"ah after a full day of trying to understand poppy its nice to just relax with you Synth, we earned this" Branch held up his glass of water to synth's in a toast.

"I agree I agree" synth sighed in relief gently hitting branch's glass with his own.

"BRANCH! SYNTH! She's coming" Suddenly poppy yelled as she came down the bunkers elevator, she sudden loud voice made branch spit water everywhere as poppy ran up grabbing him by the vest and shaking him.

"you've got to get away! take only what you need! Synth take branch far away! all the way to the shores of Techno reef and live together in a beach house"! Poppy was shouting as she grabbed a suitcase and started throwing things in, Synth brought his hand to his chin in thought.

"Synth no we're not leaving, poppy's whats going on who's coming"? Branch asked as his suitcase was suddenly shoved in his arms.

"I see you've packed yourself a bag branch" Everyone turned to see Holly standing at the elevator, synth let out a grumble as he had a feeling of why she was here.

"Fittin', seeing as how you're about to go on a trip, sorry I have ta do this to yer boyfriend Synth" Holly had her arms crossed with a stern look on her face as she eyed branch down.

"tell me branch. do you have any idea how long it takes to get really big hair" Holly ignored poppy's attempts to stop her in favor of walking towards branch, Synth could his fins starting to flare up in warning of danger.

"I-I uh I mean what happened was" Branch tried to explain only to get shot down by holly.

"of course you don't, you're to busy having yourself a good ol time dropping cupcakes for trolls to slip on to even consider the commitment it takes to get really really big hair" Holly glared looking ready to charge right at branch.

"Poppy loved that hair Branch! she loved that hair" Holly continued, even though Branch knew that was a lie somehow Holly was making him feel guilty as he stumbled back away from her and close to Synth, maybe running away wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"And after years of being nothing but a good friend, you repay her by taking that away" Holly added in, Synth growled lowly moving to stand in front of branch.

"enough" Synth hissed.

"Synth move aside, branch needs a tripping now" Holly narrowed her eyes ready to push synth aside.

"you can't be angry at him poppy's not telli-" Synth started to try and explain.

"oh I'm not mad I'm just...dissapointe-"Holly started using her final move when poppy jumped in-between them.

"NO!...holly I told branch to drop that cupcake so that I would slip on it" Poppy motioned over to the terrified branch who internally makes the choice to never make holly angry again.

"p-poppy? the architect of your own do's undoing? but why" Holly frowned confused, Synth took his moment to help branch stand and the two slowly moved away from the two girls giving them some space.

"because...I didn't like the hair" Poppy sucked in a breath squinting her eyes shut as she finally admitted the truth to Holly.

"sorry holly it was just to big and I didn't want to hurt your feelings..but now I realize that's silly I mean, we're good friends and when good friends tell the truth, it doesn't hurt their feelings" Poppy finally admitted with a smile, Synth frowned at her, then why didn't she do that earlier instead of lying and dragging branch into it?

"well...actually it does hurt my feelings, real bad" Holly frowned at poppy causing poppy to look at her shocked, Even Branch and Synth were having trouble not laughing at the look on poppy's face.

"But poppy, girl, sometimes feelings get hurt, I'll get over that, its your hair, you're entitled to style it however you please" holly smiled at Poppy.

"that's what I told her" Branch muttered under his breath pouting.

"I know" synth smiled trying to cheer him up gently patting his hand.

"and you branch"! Holly was suddenly by branch's side having pulled him into a hug right out of Synth's arms.

"tell you what I'm gonna find a way to make it up to you" Holly smiled poking his nose, Synth stared before getting up and frowning. branch looked real uncomfortable right now and Synth didn't like it.

"I'll be taking my starshine back now" Synth grumbled pulling branch away from holly.

"oh right! sorry there Synth! got a little carried away" Holly laughed

"how about you don't make it up to me and say you did" Branch offered, he was tired and had enough for one day.

"hmm well alright just this once" Holly laughed before she and poppy left.

"well that's over thank troll" Synth muttered as he eyed poppy and Holly as they left.

"I'm so done with today" Branch whined flopping back into his chair with a tired whine, Synth floated over sitting himself on the arm of the chair with his tail resting over branch like a blanket.

"what are you"? Branch questioned before feeling himself turn to putty as Synth gently ran his hands through branch's hair massaging his scalp gently.

Synth chuckled as he watched Branch turned into a mush mess in his hands, the pop troll deserved to relax after everything that happened today and by all the glowsticks Synth was gonna make sure he relaxed.


	8. Lightning and the Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one loves thunderstorms the other....not so much.
> 
> (Theres a thunderstorm outside and I remember alot of people head canoning that branch would hate thunderstorms sooo here we go!)

Synth looked up at the darkening clouds with a large grin, he and the techno trolls were getting ready to invite and hold a big rave down in the lagoon, Thunderstorms always made great beats underwater and the lightning made an impressive light show above them.

The other trolls were taking turns using the elevator to go down as the first sounds of thunder started rumbling through the sky, one more look around Synth was sure everyone was now down in lagoon, he frowned since he was sure he didn't see the teal troll.

"he might have just gotten passed me in the crowd" Synth muttered shrugging with a smile before swimming down. once down there he made his way over to the sound set.

"alright everybody! we all excited"! Synth called out over the crowd as his eyes scanned for a certain troll. The loud cheers interrupted him to get the show moving.

"Alright lets start the first TROLLSTOPIA THUNDERSTORM RAVE"!! Synth yelled over the crowd lifting his hand and slamming down to start the beat.

The beat started of quiet before growing louder and louder with every few seconds the beat would drop low while background music speed up. above them the thunder started rumbling loud almost in time with the beat. Synth grinned as he watched the other trolls starting to dance along with the music. Synth stayed at the set his head bopping along with the music as he set up the next one to play after this track was finished.

Happy with the arrangement Synth swam down and swam through the crowd while dancing looking for a certain troll.

Weaving around techno trolls, classical, country and funk trolls Synth had seen no sign of the other and it was starting to worry him, where was branch.

"hey Synth"! Synth turned to see guy diamond was shouting at him over the music to get his attention.

"this rave is amazing! why are you looking concerned"? Guy asked as he managed to dance his way over to Synth, maybe it was the parental mindset he had now but even from a distance guy could let Synth looked worried.

"I can't find Branch do you know where he is"? Synth asked having to lean towards guy so he didn't have to shout to much.

"Branch? hes probably back at the bunker, he hates thunderstorms, never comes outside during them, I think hes terrified of them" Guy yelled out to Synth, it didn't surprise Guy that Synth was looking for Branch but it also didn't surprise him that Branch wasn't here.

Guy had a theory on why Branch hated thunderstorms but since Branch always avoided the question no one could be sure, branch wouldn't even let anyone in his bunker when the sky was dark with clouds.

"really....I'm gonna go check on him, make sure the party keeps vibin for me"? Synth asked, he and Guy were party bros he knew he could trust guy with his rave, Guy Diamond gave him a thumbs up and Synth was gone swimming up to the surface.

Climbing outside the lagoon the storm was going strong, the strong wind was whipping trees around as it howled like a demon, the thunder was way louder up here as it cracked and boomed over head sounding like a rock troll destroying drums and guitars. When lighting streaked across the sky it lit up everything for a few seconds like breaking a glowstick in a dark cave, the rain came down in buckets as if he was standing under a huge waterfall making him squint to see.

Synth took a deep breath and started swimming carefully through the air towards branch's bunker, he had to be careful not to get blown off course by the wind and was trying to avoid being under any trees that might attract the lightning.

He finally saw the bunker as he squinted through the rain seeing the familiar boulder, at first he tried to lift the hatch only to find it locked, that was abnormal so instead Synth started knocking and yelling loud to be heard over the wind and rain.

Branch was curled up in his living room in a corner with his hands pressed over his ears and eyes screwed shut tightly, every time the thunder boomed he heard the large footsteps, every crack of lightning he heard the sound of a pod being broken open by large greedy hands, the howling of wind was now the desperate cries of trolls trying to keep their family and friends with them.

And then came the knocking! They were trying to get in! but branch had made sure to keep the bunker's hatch locked tightly! there was no way a bergen could get in, he had made sure of it.

"BRANCH!!! BRANCH ARE YOU IN THERE!!! C'MON DUBSTEP!! PLEASE"! Branch fluttered his eyes open in confusing, dubstep?...no one called him that except for Synth...what was Synth doing in the troll tree? WHY WAS HE OUTSIDE!! he's going to get eaten!

Branch immediately got up and ran to the hatch throwing open all the locks in his fast pace, as soon as the bunker's hatch was open and Branch saw Synth standing outside, he didn't even get a chance to say a word before Branch grabbed synth's arms and dragged him inside.

Synth had seen the look of totally fear and panic on branch's face and went to ask what was wrong when he was suddenly and quickly dragged into the bunker, Synth watched in worry as Branch re-locked the bunker's hatch before grabbing his hand and dragging him further down into the bunker.

"we're gonna be ok they can't get us in here, how are you even still alive? no don't answer that I'm glad you are" Branch was muttering not making much sense to Synth at all.

"Branch?...whats wrong? who's 'they'" Synth asked frowning as he got dragged into Branch's living room and brought to the same corner branch had been sitting in earlier.

"SHH! The bergen's of course! can't you hear their footsteps" Branch covered synths mouth with his hand as he pointed up, just as another loud booming sound of thunder echoed around them, Branch started to shake as he looked up at the ceiling as small bits of dirt fell from the rumble of thunder.

Oh! Synth thought looking at Branch, he had heard about the bergen's from poppy, they used to eat them until poppy befriended the bergen's...

Synth sat there with branch listening before gently wrapping his arms around the other.

"Branch...there's nothing to be scared of, that's thunder not bergen's" Synth muttered carefully, he wasn't sure how branch would react if Synth denied what his obviously traumatic fear was telling him.

"thunder? but...no its them"! Branch muttered confused before shaking his head at synth, how would Synth know? he's never met the bergen's.

"I promise its not them, you trust me right? have I ever lied to you"? Synth asked gently lifting his hand to run along branch's hair trying to relax him.

"no?...no you haven't...but how can you be sure"? Branch mumbled as he felt himself relaxing against Synth's touch.

"cause I was out there, its just the thunder and lightning and wind that's all I promise, everyone is safe in the lagoon having a rave party" Synth hummed pulling branch closer to rest his ear against Synth's heart, using his other hand to cover the other ear branch was only able to hear the steady beat of Synth's pixel heart.

"I'm ok, you're ok, everyone is ok" Synth cooed using his tail to wrap around branch like a cocoon.

Branch was confused, instead of hearing the bergen's coming and destroying the village now all he heard was a familiar and steady heartbeat, he also left something wrapping around him keeping his close and warm, he felt comfortable and relaxed, He could also feel someone playing with his hair and murmuring words.

Branch felt his eyes drifting closed, his mind felt all fuzzy and he couldn't remember who was holding him right now, but he felt safe. Safe enough it wouldn't hurt to drift off.

Synth let out a sigh of relief when he felt branch relax and drift off to sleep, hopefully he would sleep out the rest of the storm.

'So Branch gets PTSD flashbacks during thunderstorms, noted for future' Synth thought as he looked around, he was worried if he moved to would wake branch but leaning against the hard dirt wall was starting to hurt his back.

Tightening his tail and his arms around branch, Synth started to slow float himself up, He froze when he felt branch squirm, he didn't wake instead branch just let out a grumble moving and wrapping his arms around synths neck hugging him. It took all of synth's willpower not to just melt right now.

Synth looked around the living room as he spotted the large couch that was the obvious spot but he wanted to find some things, after carefully snooping around and being especially careful not to wake branch synth managed to find and hold with his hair, pillows and blankets.

He carefully used one arm to attempt to arrange the blankets and pillows into a next before maneuvering himself to lay among the nest, Branch squirmed yet again which made synth froze only to sigh when branch just snuggled into the pillow his head now rested on.

Synth knew he should get up, tuck branch in and then go back to the rave he organized.

But it was so hard to leave! the next was warm and comfortable, the rain had let up a bit and now the sounds of thunder and lightning had quieted down, it was like a lullaby, plus branch was still very much snuggled against him asleep, if he left he would most likely wake branch and the storm hadn't fully passed yet, Having Branch wake up now might not be the best idea.

'hmm...guess I'm stuck here...oh noo the horror' Synth thought to himself sarcastically, yea branch's sarcasm was started to rub off on him.

Synth felt a yawn leave him, normally he would never be tired during a storm but like he thought before, the blanket next was warm and cozy, branch was comfortable and the sounds outside lulled him like a lullaby until he couldn't keep his eyes open and he also drifted off to sleep.

Branch woke up first a few hours later, the storm had well past and left nothing but silence in its wake, even though branch was awake he still had his eyes closed as he tried to figure out why he was so warm and cocooned. his head felt fuzzy and he just wanted to drift back off to sleep in the warmth and safety he felt.

The only reason he didn't do that was when he realized there was another set of breathing that wasn't his.

Branch's eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was a bright green pixel heart, a very familiar heart he knew only belonged to one troll.

slowly branch looked up and was surprised and not surprised to see Synth's sleeping face, he wasn't surprised it was synth but he was surprised by why was synth here?! and sleeping?! next to branch?! what?!

Branch tried to lean away from the techno troll a bit but synth just mumbled in his sleep and his arm that was around branch tightened pulling the other closer.

'hes just as clingy and cuddly when he sleeps as he is awake' Branch though as he carefully tried moving his legs, when the movement was restricted a glance down and branch saw Synth had his tail wrapped around his legs and waist.

Branch was stuck in a snuggle trap, he huffed glancing up at the sleeping ambassador again, at least he seemed to be having a good dream. Gently reaching up branch layid his hand on synth's cheek only to pull away in alarm.

Synth felt dry, to dry, hes dehydrated!!

Branch squirmed and struggled out of synths hold using his hair to help him off without hurting synth, once out of the blanket nest branch could see how deflated and limp Synth looked.

"no no no" Branch muttered in panic as he scooped Synth up with his hair and ran straight to the bathroom, he placed Synth in the bathtub before turning the tap to cold and letting it run placing the plug at the bottom so the tub would fill.

Branch used his hair to go up the hallway to the kitchen and get a large glass, once brought back to him he filled the glass was water to spalsh over synth's face.

"mrhm..."Synth's face scrunched up at the sudden splash to his face as his eyes opened to the confusing scene, for one he didn't feel like he was laying on the nest of blankets he made, two he felt water under him and could hear a tap running, 3 branch was kneeling next to him looking very panicked. Had something happened?

"hey whats up dubstep" Synth sleepily smiled at the panicked troll.

"whats up?! whats up! you were dehydrated and drying out! I thought-! I thought you were gonna" Branch rambled in panic before stopping and reminding himself to breath.

Synth sat there and stared at him wide eyed, how long had he been there? he remembered falling asleep, now that he thought about it he couldn't hear the storm anymore.

"hey hey calm down I'm alright I promise, I wouldn't have died or anything like that" Synth told him quietly reaching out and cupping branch's cheek.

"wha-what? but your a techno troll you literally live in the ocean" Branch sputtered, his brain was going a hundred miles a minute.

"yea but don't forget we also survived when Barb kidnapped us for days without water, at most I would have gotten really sluggish and all dried out and stiff like a sunburn" Synth smiled gently at branch trying to ease his worries.

"...I'm such a idiot i didn't even think of that" Branch groaned resting his forehead on the edge of the tub, synth laughed running branch's back gently.

"hey hey its ok, you were just worried, did you just wake up? that's probably why you didn't realize"Synth asked while smiling, poor branch.

"hmm yea, which reminds me why did i wake up in a blanket next with you"? Branch asked lifted his head to look at synth.

"oh! you probably don't remember but there was a storm and I came by to check on you, you were in a really bad place till I calmed you down, then you fell asleep and I couldn't bring myself to leave and ended up falling asleep to" Synth told him waving his hands like 'tada'

"......I am so sorry you had to see that" Branch groaned in embarrassment, burying his face in his hands at the thoughts of synth seeing him in that state. Oh god how embarrassing.

"Branch..."Synth muttered staring at him concerned, did branch think this kind of thing was embarrassing? Who told him that?!.

"Don't you dare apologize" branch looked up to see Synth staring at him with a frown.

"its not your fault and don't you DARE think it is, you can't help it and no one is allowed to tell you different got it" Synth continued his determined stare.

"besides I'm happy to help you! I'll always be here for ya storm or no storm" Synth grabbed onto branch's hand giving it a squeeze as the two sat in silence.

"thanks Synth..." Branch mumbled under his breath after a few minutes of silence.

"you're welcome bro" Synth smiled gently leaning forward to rest his forehead against branch's.

Today Synth learned branch has alot more demons then he lets on, Branch learned he doesn't have to go through his alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer then normally but I was having trouble figuring out the perfect way to end this chapter, so there we go!


	9. First Snow (christmas Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was gonna have a different chapter before this one but since I'm a bit writer blocked on that chapter and Christmas is in a few days I figured why not this one first.
> 
> I know its not very long but for some reason i'm having major writers block for this right now so bear with me, be a little patient as I'm sure I'll come back to this soon, maybe after christmas and who knows what family drama is about to happen to me

Synth was woken up by the gentle feeling of branch shaking him.

"synth...synth c'mon wake up...we're gonna miss it" Branch whispered gently to the other troll, who rolled over in his sleep trying to curl back under the blankets.

"noooo five more minutes" synth whined, before snapping his eyes open to look at branch who was now standing at the end of the bed having just pulled the blanket off synth.

"not five more minutes up now come on" Branch huffed grabbing hold of Synth's hands and pulling him out of bed while the other whined.

Branch ushered the sleepy Synth through his morning routine constantly checking the time before dragging Synth out of the bunker. Synth frowned when they got outside and saw it was still dark outside.

"did you ask me to sleep over just to wake me up at who knows what hours of the morning" Synth grumbled slowly blinking his eyes.

"just trust me ok"? Branch asked looking up at synth with eyes of pure innocent excitement, A face that Synth couldn't say no to.

"of course I trust you glow bug" Synth sighed with a tired smile as Branch blushed and led him through the sleeping village. Branch moved with ease through the dark as if he had night vision, but he just knew the path very well. Meanwhile he was basically just dragging a nearly asleep synth by his hand.

"come on wake up, we're nearly there" Branch huffed pulling Synth up a steep hill.

"brrrroooo what are we even doing out here right now" Synth yawned as he was pulled up the hill, This particular hill was known around the village for giving an amazing view of not only the pop village but the new homes to the other trolls living in Trollstopia. Especially during sunrises and sunsets.

When they reached the top Branch sat down near the edge but not close enough that he could fall, he made sure Synth wasn't to close to the edge either when the techno troll dropped less then gracefully down beside him before leaning on the pop troll.

"you are just a whiner" Branch laughed as Synth lay over him sleepily.

"its one thing to wake me up for our morning rave, but its dark and cold, can't we go back to warm blankets" Synth whined feeling a unusual chill in the wind this morning.

Branch chuckled reaching into his hair and pulling out a thick scarf he had grabbed before they left. He wrapped one end of the wrap around Synth's neck before also wrapping it around his own.

"thanks dubstep" Synth smiled already starting to warm up as he nuzzled his face into branch's soft blue hair.

"it wont be long now, I promise its worth getting up this early" Branch reassured the sleepy troll, Synth let out a hum in reply while his hair limped forward curling into branch's.

The couple sat there for a while watching the view for Synth didn't know what for. Branch watched the sky diligently watching as grey clouds starting building in the sky, not rain cloud that he knew, his calculations were enough for him to know that rain wasn't going to fall from these clouds.

"Synth...look up"Branch nudged the other gently as he saw what he was waiting for.

"hmm.."? Synth had drifted off using branch's hair as a pillow, when the other nudged him he sleepily opened his eyes and let out a yawn before looking down at the other troll. When Synth saw Branch smiling at him and pointed upwards Synth raised his head. His eyes widen as he was no longer sleepy while he stared up at the sky confused.

Synth stared in pure awe as small fluffy white specks floating down from the dark sky above them, at first only a few but then more and more slowly rained down on them.

"wha...what is this" Synth asked in a soft whisper as one of the white specks landed on his nose, it was cold and felt like water.

"these are snowflakes, around this time of year the temperature gets really cold and causes the water in the clouds to freeze and turn into snow" Branch explained as he gently wiped the snowflake off Synth's nose with a smile.

Synth held out his hands collecting a few of the small snowflakes in his palms staring at them with big wide eyes. Branch had to stifle a laugh at the others face, it reminded branch of when Trollings experienced their first snow. He was very glad he had asked laguna if techno trolls had ever experienced snow before.

"bro...this is amazing" Synth turned to Branch with a smile as snowflakes now resting along his hair and over his face.

"worth getting out of bed for"? Branch asked smugly tilting his head to the side, Synth blanched for a moment remembering his actions earlier.

"oh hush! yes it was very much worth it" Synth huffed with a pout crossing his arms. Branch laughed before sitting closer to synth.

"aw I'm sorry don't be mad" Branch laughed reaching up to pat Synth's cheek, when he did though Synth suddenly grabbed hold of his hand and was now looking at him with a impish smile.

"oh I can never be angry at you, I just wanted you closer" Synth laughed easily scooping the other troll up into a tight hug.

"you know by this point I'm not even surprised" Branch huffed in Synth's arms, the techno troll was always using every chance to pick and cuddle branch without a care in the world and the brightest smile on his face. Seriously Branch believed Synth was more cuddly then a parade of cuddlepups.

"this is...this is beautiful" Synth kept hold of branch while staring up at the sky with a smile, by now the sun had started to rise lighting up the sky with light pinks and greys and yellows.

"Ready to get out of the cold" Branch asked tilting his head to look up at synth, now that the snow was falling it was starting to get chilly even with their body heat and the scarf.

"....just a few more minutes" Synth whispered his eyes still transfixed on the view of the snow falling gently on the village, his arms tightened around branch a little bit pulling the teal troll closer.

"alright then" Branch smiled holding onto Synth's arms that were wrapped around him and giving him a gentle squeeze before turning his own attention to the snowfall before them.


End file.
